


Капитуляция

by Nagini_snake, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последнее время капитану пришлось туго, и он отчаянно нуждается в посторонней помощи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитуляция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222268) by Killa. 



> Предупреждение автора: Эта история довольно сильно отличается от остальных моих произведений, имейте это в виду. В ней нашли отражение мои собственные суждения о доверии, контроле и подчинении. Эта история не о насилии, однако в ней имеют место некоторые аспекты сомнительного согласия, так что если вы не воспринимаете господство/подчинение как одно из возможных проявлений любви и доверия, то лучше не читайте.
> 
> Примечание: Фик впервые опубликован в 1997 году. С тех пор автор внес в него ряд небольших изменений, и вам представляется перевод последней существующей версии.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: При желании можно усмотреть ООС героев, но в действительности свечку над ними держал только Маккой.

— Похоже, вас что-то тревожит, мистер Спок.  
  
Старший помощник капитана «Энтерпрайз» вздрогнул. Рядом с его столиком, прижав к боку поднос с едой, стоял Леонард Маккой. Спока не слишком радовал тот факт, что его поймали смотрящим в никуда с зажатой в руке пустой вилкой. Сколько же он так просидел? Он даже не заметил, как доктор вошел в столовую.  
  
— Доктор, — вместо приветствия произнес он, игнорируя заданный вопрос, который, в общем-то, и вопросом не был.  
  
— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — поинтересовался Маккой, уже пристраивая поднос на столик.  
  
Спок кивнул. Спорить было бесполезно. На лице доктора отразился тот профессиональный интерес, который Джим характеризовал фразой «ищейка взяла след».  
  
Усевшись напротив вулканца, доктор принялся расставлять перед собой тарелки.  
  
— Итак, ты просто витаешь в облаках или случилось что-то серьезное?  
  
Спок посмотрел на Маккоя самым невинным взглядом, какой был способен изобразить.  
  
— Витаю в облаках, доктор? Должен ли я предположить, что это еще одно ваше образное выражение, которое не следует воспринимать буквально?  
  
Маккой, однако, на крючок не попался, и тогда Спок понял, что нажил себе неприятности. Самым опасным из состояний доктора было полное спокойствие.  
  
— Ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду, — Маккой потыкал вилкой в салат из шпината. — Как же ты позволил подкрасться к себе незамеченным? Не иначе, был за миллион миль отсюда.  
  
Пока доктор изучал свой обед, Спок изучал доктора. Ему совершенно не хотелось во все это ввязываться, особенно учитывая то, что между ним и Маккоем оставались некоторые неразрешенные вопросы. Но, в самом деле, не мог же он просто подняться и выйти из столовой? Спок совершенно не желал уступать, да к тому же если он снова увильнет от разговора, то Маккой точно забьет тревогу. Похоже, сегодня вечером он настроен решительно. Всем известно, что когда дело касается чьей-то личной жизни, от доктора так просто не избавиться. Вероятно, лучше сохранять спокойствие и невозмутимость.  
  
К тому же есть вероятность, что Маккой может помочь. В конце концов, он ведь тоже друг Кирка.  
  
Спок огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никто из членов команды не может подслушать их разговор. Рядом никого не было: для альфа-смены было уже поздновато, а большая часть гамма-смены еще спала. Столовая пустовала. Так что Спок с едва слышным вздохом положил вилку и заговорил.  
  
— Должен признать, я действительно в некотором затруднении.  
  
Доктор с изумлением посмотрел на него.  
  
— _Ты_ , Спок? Не предполагал, что это вообще возможно.  
  
Спок склонил голову набок, как делал всегда в тех ситуациях, когда люди бы пожали плечами.  
  
— Никто не безупречен, доктор.  
  
Маккой усмехнулся.  
  
— В самом деле? А я-то считал, что безупречность во всем — смысл твоего существования.  
  
— Разумеется. А вашего — нет?  
  
— Не сказал бы. Смысл моего существования — доводить тебя до белого каления, разве ты не знал?  
  
— А. Что ж, в таком случае вы в этом преуспели.  
  
Маккой хмыкнул, явно развеселившись, но стараясь не показать этого Споку.  
  
— Ну все, теперь я умру счастливым.  
  
Вулканец проследил за тем, как доктор положил в рот немного салата и тщательно его прожевал. У самого Спока аппетит весь день был неважный — теперь же он просто испарился. Ничего особенного не случилось, и все же… вот уже пару недель еда его особо не привлекала. Он приходил в столовую только потому, что надеялся встретить здесь Джима.  
  
Доктор ещё раз окинул вулканца взглядом, словно пытался прочесть его мысли.  
  
— Кстати, а где сейчас Джим?  
  
Спок моргнул. Он заподозрил, что чем-то выдал себя, когда взгляд Маккоя стал ещё более пристальным.  
  
— Недавно был здесь, — невозмутимо отозвался он, — но сказал, что им с мистером Скоттом нужно что-то сделать до начала следующей смены.  
  
Доктор насупился.  
  
— Его сегодняшняя смена и так длилась двенадцать часов. Что может быть настолько срочным, чтобы оторвать его от ужина?  
  
На это у Спока ответа не было. В действительности он сильно подозревал, что Кирк соврал ему о том, почему так спешно покинул столовую. И именно эти подозрения заставили Спока погрузиться в раздумья и на какое-то время потерять связь с реальностью. Насколько ему известно, за три года дружбы Кирк ни разу ему не солгал.  
  
Маккой придвинулся чуть ближе.  
  
— В чем дело? О чем ты умалчиваешь?  
  
Спок подавил желание вздохнуть.  
  
— Я… беспокоюсь за него, доктор. Мне кажется, улучшений нет, напротив, постепенно он всё больше замыкается в себе.  
  
— Почему ты так считаешь? Не то, чтобы я был не согласен — я согласен. Просто удивляюсь, что он позволил тебе это заметить.  
  
— Он считает, что мне ничего не известно.  
  
Маккой кивнул и сделал глоток кофе.  
  
— Ага, он считает, что сумел всех одурачить. Чертов баран. А что именно произошло сегодня?  
  
— Ничего конкретного. Просто он испытывал… дискомфорт рядом со мной.  
  
_Словно бы ждал, что я начну задавать ему неудобные вопросы_ , — подумал Спок, но не сказал этого вслух, вспомнив, как Джим задергался, когда он предложил ему партию в шахматы. Они не играли уже больше месяца, и Спок надеялся, что если они останутся наедине, то капитан поделится тем, что его гложет. Но когда он коснулся этого вопроса, Кирк только замкнулся в себе, выдав какое-то неуклюжее оправдание.  
  
— Да уж, это точно не нормально, — согласился доктор, не отрывая глаз от тарелки. — Вас двоих обычно водой не разольешь.  
  
Споку показалось, что он расслышал в последних словах доктора определенный подтекст, и у него запылало лицо. Он взял себя в руки. Он собирался поговорить о Джиме, о том, что тревожит его капитана, и уж точно не собирался возвращаться к тому разговору, который они с Маккоем начали прошлым вечером на обзорной палубе.  
  
— Доктор… — предостерегающе начал он.  
  
— Расслабься, Спок. Я не собираюсь на тебя давить.  
  
И тем не менее после слов доктора между ними повисло напряжение.  
  
Споку пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
— Какова ваша оценка психологического состояния капитана, доктор?  
  
Маккой нахмурился.  
  
— Тебе отлично известно, что я не проводил психологических тестов.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда каково ваше _личное мнение_ на эту тему?  
  
— Мнение? Я должен ответить как его друг или как врач?  
  
— И так, — Спок встретил взгляд доктора, — и так.  
  
— Не особо, — неуверенно отозвался Маккой.  
  
— Уточните.  
  
— Я не могу уточнить, не проведя тестов. Но, — он опередил собирающегося возразить Спока, — я могу сказать, что начал наблюдать за ним. И если я замечу, что его… угнетенное состояние влияет на способность командовать кораблем, то вызову его в лазарет и проведу осмотр быстрее, чем ты успеешь произнести детскую считалочку.  
  
Спок испытал приступ поистине невулканского раздражения.  
  
— Вам не кажется, что ситуация достаточно серьезна, и пора вмешаться?  
  
— Спок, ты меня не слушаешь. Я _подозреваю_ , что проблема куда глубже, чем он готов признать. Но пока у меня не будет доказательств, что что-то не в порядке, а не только беспокойства за друга, я ничего не стану делать. Я же не могу заставить его обратиться ко мне за помощью. Особенно учитывая, что свою работу он выполняет безупречно, — он пристально посмотрел на Спока. — Это ведь так?  
  
Спок помолчал, но на заданный вопрос у него был только один ответ.  
  
— Более чем.  
  
— Вот и славно.  
  
— Разве вы не можете поговорить с ним, доктор? Как друг?  
  
Маккой со стуком поставил на стол кофейную чашу.  
  
— Где ты был последние три недели, Спок? Ты что, правда считаешь, что я не пытался? Он проходит мимо быстрее, чем я успеваю поздороваться.  
  
— Мы должны предпринять хоть что-то.  
  
Взгляд голубых глаз практически пронзил его насквозь.  
  
— Ты его лучший друг. Почему бы тебе с ним не поговорить?  
  
Спок хотел отвести глаза, но не посмел. Доктор и так замечал слишком многое.  
  
— Я тоже пытался.  
  
Маккой поморгал, затем расслабился и снова принялся за обед.  
  
— И что вышло?  
  
— Ничего толкового. Он меня избегает. — Он не стал открывать правды о том, что и сам начал избегать капитана. Что в последнее время находиться в обществе Джеймса Кирка ему… непросто. — Когда избегать меня ему не удается, он просто притворяется, что я выдумал проблему на ровном месте.  
  
Маккой резко вскинул голову.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
Спок сцепил руки в замок, призывая на помощь вулканскую невозмутимость, при мысли о том, с какой решительностью Кирк от него отгораживался.  
  
— Когда я попытался поговорить с ним о том, что произошло на Тете Возничего, он только сказал, что я «зацикливаюсь», и вышел из каюты, — Спок встретил обеспокоенный взгляд доктора. — В другой раз я хотел поговорить с ним о мисс Киле.  
  
— И что он сказал? — шепотом спросил Маккой.  
  
— Он сказал, что «об этом лучше забыть, Спок». А потом начал расспрашивать меня о последней оценке эффективности работы подразделений.  
  
— Хм… А затем принялся отрабатывать одну двенадцатичасовую смену за другой, для разнообразия разбавляя их шестнадцатичасовыми.  
  
— Да. И его личный показатель эффективности в этом квартале выше, чем когда-либо.  
  
— Что ж, ничего удивительного.  
  
Долгое время они оба молчали.  
  
— Доктор, — начал Спок, решив наконец озвучить свои подозрения. — Вам не кажется, что на Тете Возничего произошло что-то, о чем нам неизвестно? — с осторожностью спросил он, понимая, что сейчас, по сути, обвиняет капитана в фальсификации отчетов. Но этот страх терзал его слишком долго.  
  
В отчетах доктора о вскрытии было отражено, что многие из погибших заложников были изнасилованы. Возможно ли, что и...? Он размышлял об этом столько раз за последние пару недель, но даже мысленно не решался закончить вопрос.  
  
Маккой на какое-то время задумался, затем покачал головой.  
  
— Я не знаю, Спок. Все возможно. А может, эти события попросту оказались последней каплей. Джим через многое прошел за последние месяцы. Эдит. Его брат… — доктор осекся, но Спок все равно услышал непроизнесенные слова, и перед его взором, словно мираж, поплыли раскаленные пески кон-ут-кал-иф-фи. — А теперь потеря этих заложников… Да любое из этих событий давно бы сломало обычного человека. Мы никогда не узнаем, что в действительности гложет капитана, если он сам не решится нам рассказать.  
  
— Но он отказывается, — прошептал Спок и тут же проклял себя за потерю самоконтроля.  
  
Теперь Маккой смотрел на вулканца так, будто читал его, как открытую книгу.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? Все еще не хочешь закончить начатый вчера вечером разговор?  
  
В последнюю секунду Спок сумел сохранить лицо и не выдать охватившего его гнева.  
  
— Вам прекрасно известно, что не хочу.  
  
— Ничего подобного мне не известно.  
  
— Вы слишком много берете на себя, — он начал подниматься из-за стола.  
  
— Ну же, Спок, не убегай от меня. Я ведь твой друг, черт подери, и просто пытаюсь помочь.  
  
Спок молча взглянул на доктора, думая о том, что тот не может ему помочь. Никто не может.  
  
— Тебе станет легче, если мы поговорим, — мягко обратился к нему Маккой. В его глазах не было ничего, кроме сочувствия.  
  
— Не о чем разговаривать.  
  
Приподняв бровь, Маккой откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
— Тогда почему ты вчера не смог ответить на мой вопрос?  
  
Несмотря на все усилия удержаться от эмоциональной реакции, Спок почувствовал, как кровь приливает к его щекам. Он и сам не знал, почему продолжает этот неприятный разговор. Быть может, Маккой прав, и ему действительно стоит выговориться?  
  
— Вулканцы не говорят о таких вещах, — использовал он привычный щит.  
  
— Чепуха.  
  
— Доктор…  
  
— Мистер Спок, — невозмутимо произнес доктор очень тихим голосом, — возможно, вы этого не осознаете, но вам совершенно не удается сделать вид, что все в порядке. Если бы Джим не был так занят тем, что избегает нас обоих, то давно бы тебя раскусил.  
  
Шокированный, Спок не нашелся с ответом.  
  
— У тебя все написано на лице, Спок, — мягко закончил доктор.  
  
Его сочувствие жалило, словно тысяча иголок, впившихся в больное место.  
  
Хотелось спорить, хотелось все отрицать. Но больше всего хотелось просто бежать прочь от его проницательности. Но он был насажен на булавку, как насекомое.  
  
— Я буду просить о переводе на другой корабль, — в отчаянии прошептал он.  
  
В голубых глазах полыхнула ярость.  
  
— И этим попросту его прикончишь?  
  
— Лучше уж так, чем…  
  
— Лучше для _тебя_ , ты хочешь сказать?  
  
— Для него.  
  
Маккой покачал головой.  
  
— И то и другое — полная ерунда. Спок, худшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать, — это сбежать безо всяких объяснений. Ты ему нужен. Ты его друг.  
  
— В моем нынешнем состоянии я не могу быть ему другом. Вы только что сами это сказали. — От отчаяния у него перехватило в горле.  
  
Маккой открыл рот, и Спок подумал, что доктор сейчас на него прилюдно наорет прямо здесь, посреди столовой. Но доктор, очевидно, вовремя успел взять в себя в руки, поскольку закрыл рот и наклонился вперед.  
  
— В твоем нынешнем состоянии, Спок? Звучит так, словно ты болен.  
  
— А разве нет?  
  
К удивлению Спока доктор сочувственно улыбнулся.  
  
— Может, и так, — согласился он. — Спок, ведь мы говорим сейчас о твоей жизни, — Спок бросил на собеседника взгляд, призванный уничтожить противника на этом самом месте, но доктор не дрогнул. — Рано или поздно он все поймет — так же, как понял я. Поверь, это не так сложно.  
  
Вулканец малодушно пожелал, чтобы палуба сейчас разверзлась и поглотила одного из них — кого, он еще не решил. Что он сделал для того, чтобы в качестве наказания получить такого опасного и проницательного противника?  
  
— Доктор… это ведь и его жизнь тоже.  
  
— Именно об этом я и говорю. Он заслуживает правды.  
  
— Как бы я ни поступил, — прошептал вулканец, разглядывая свои ладони, — он все равно лишится друга.  
  
Маккой заговорил очень мягко:  
  
— Совсем не обязательно. Он не возненавидит тебя, поверь мне.  
  
— Вы так в этом уверены? Я — нет, — Спок понял, что в голосе прозвучала терзающая его боль, и, не в силах что-то с этим сделать, закрыл глаза.  
  
— Спок.  
  
Спок неохотно поднял на него глаза.  
  
— Я уверен только в одном: ему нужна помощь, и вполне возможно, что ты единственный, кто может ее оказать. Мы уже знаем о том, что достучаться до него ох как непросто. Может…  
  
Спок поверить не мог своим ушам.  
  
— …ну, стоит признаться? Согласись, это вполне может его встряхнуть.  
  
— А еще это может привести к тому, что он просто вышвырнет меня из своей каюты, — не успев договорить, Спок услышал тревожный звонок. Из _его_ каюты? Когда это он успел начать воображать декорации, в которых мог бы случиться этот невозможный разговор?  
  
— Слушай, ты хочешь ему помочь или нет? — Маккой не стал дожидаться ответа. — Почему ты ждешь, что он будет с тобой честен, если ты нечестен с ним сам?  
  
Осознав, что Маккой прав, Спок на несколько секунд умолк. Перед его внутренним взором красным полыхали пески кал-иф-фи, в крови горело воспоминание о лихорадке, о свете Джима, гаснущем в его руках, и понимании, что…  
  
Маккой прав, разумеется. Его тайна слишком очевидна. Свидетельством было не что иное, как само его существование, когда по всем законам вулканской физиологии он должен был быть либо мертв, либо женат на женщине, с которой едва знаком. И все же, он не ожидал, что это ясно всем без исключения.  
  
_Живи долго и процветай, Спок.  
  
Не буду…_  
  
Он поймал на себе взгляд Маккоя, понимающий, полный безграничного сочувствия и мудрости, которую вулканец сейчас не мог отрицать.  
  
Доктор посмотрел на настенный хронометр, затем снова на него и чуть заметно улыбнулся. С вызовом.  
  
— Двадцать два часа тридцать минут, Спок, — тихо сообщил он. — Он еще не спит.  
  
Спок обдумал предложение, гадая, не лишились ли они оба разума. Рассказать Джиму все? Сейчас, когда последнее, что ему нужно, — это взвалить на себя еще и беды Спока?  
  
Невозможно.  
  
Вулканец сглотнул, сделал глубокий вдох, затем выдох. Поднял голову.  
  
— Доктор, если он не сможет… не примет это…  
  
— Он тебя удивит.  
  
— …то ему понадобится друг, — Споку оказалось очень непросто произнести последние слова. Тот факт, что он всерьез собирается это сделать, лишал его способности нормально дышать. — Вы… вы побудете с ним? — Он понимал, о чем на самом деле просит, понимал, что Маккой тоже это понимает. Если Джим от него отвернется…  
  
— Ты пытаешься заключить сделку, Спок? — горько улыбнувшись, спросил Маккой.  
  
Спок только сейчас заметил, что под столом стиснул руки в кулаки, и заставил себя расслабиться.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Мгновение спустя Маккой коротко кивнул. Глаза его сверкнули.  
  
— Что ж, пусть будет так, друг мой, — сказал он очень серьезно. — Я в деле.  
  


***

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ilOvjwv.jpg)  


  
  
Звонок в дверь вырвал Кирка из лап знакомого до боли ночного кошмара. Он раздраженно бросил взгляд на хронометр. Кто вздумал его беспокоить в такой час? И тут же ответил себе сам: Маккой. Доктор уже намекал, что хотел бы увидеть его в лазарете, чтобы «посплетничать», и Кирк перевел это как: «мне просто не терпится залезь тебе в голову со своим психоанализом». Он собирался было проигнорировать звонок, но сообразил, что в этом случае доктор, вероятнее всего, поднимет на ноги весь медицинский персонал и заставит их до утра обыскивать корабль.  
  
Лежа на койке, Кирк принялся медленно считать до десяти. Выхода нет — придется держать ответ. И лучше сделать это максимально спокойно.  
  
В конце концов он выдохнул и, выругавшись, спустил ноги на пол. Не потрудившись надеть снятые перед сном форменку и сапоги, он прошлепал к дверям босиком. Нужно притворится, что он крепко спал, и тогда доктор вполне может оставить его в покое хотя бы на этот вечер. Открыв дверь, он демонстративно зевнул, стараясь выглядеть как можно более заспанным.  
  
За дверью, однако, оказался не Маккой, а Спок.  
  
На лице капитана уже появилась облегченная улыбка, но тут он вспомнил, как сбежал от вулканца пару часов назад, и улыбка растаяла. Какое-то время они молча изучали друг друга, а потом Кирк ощутил какое-то непонятное беспокойство, похожее на вспышку смущения.  
  
— Спок? — имя, словно само по себе, слетело с губ.  
  
Взгляд темных глаз на мгновение переместился ниже — возможно, подмечая отсутствующую форменку или голые ноги. Несмотря на то, что в брюках и уставной черной футболке Кирк выглядел вполне пристойно, он внезапно почувствовал себя… неряшливым. Спок же был, как всегда, аккуратен и безупречен.  
  
— Прошу прощения, капитан. Я вас побеспокоил?  
  
Только сейчас Кирку в голову пришла мысль, что Маккой не единственный, кто за него переживает. Эта мысль одновременно принесла с собой чувство вины и странное удовлетворение.  
  
— Нет, Спок, ты меня не разбудил. Я просто читал. Что случилось?  
  
Помолчав, вулканец оглядел коридор. Кирк нахмурился. Его друг очень напряжен, это необычно. Они говорили друг с другом шепотом, чему не было никакой причины, кроме, быть может, позднего часа. На секунду капитану показалось, что он все еще видит сон.  
  
Спок бесстрастно посмотрел на собеседника нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
— Джим. Могу я ненадолго войти?  
  
Кирк растерялся.  
  
— Ну… да, конечно. Прошу, — он отступил в сторону. Спок прошел в небольшую приемную и остановился. Двери закрылись, и они остались одни.  
  
Так и не избавившись от ощущения, будто все происходит во сне, Кирк приблизился к своему загадочному гостю. Вулканец разглядывал каюту с таким видом, словно никогда прежде здесь не бывал — или забыл, зачем пришел.  
  
— Ты хотел что-то обсудить? — наконец прервал молчание Кирк.  
  
Спок смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова, и Кирк почувствовал, как учащается сердцебиение. Чтобы успокоиться, он направился к пищевому репликатору и набрал код кофе. Что происходит? Затылком он ощущал на себе взгляд вулканца.  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — предложил он, не оборачиваясь. — Чаю?  
  
— Нет, благодарю.  
  
В приемнике возникла чашка с горячим кофе, Кирк взял ее и отпил глоток. Хорошо, что можно занять чем-то руки. И тут до него дошла абсурдность последней мысли. Это же Спок. Чего он так боится?  
  
Он повернулся и обнаружил, что Спок стоит к нему спиной, неожиданно заинтересовавшись книжной полкой на противоположной стене. Это было очень странно, поскольку вулканец давно прочитал все до единой книги из личной библиотеки Кирка… наверное, даже мог по памяти перечислить их названия.  
  
Глядя на то, как Спок стоит посреди его каюты, низко склонив голову и привычно заложив руки за спину, Кирк вдруг осознал, как сильно скучал по их тихим совместным вечерам.  
  
Он негромко кашлянул, и Спок повернулся. Кирк указал на шахматную доску и слабо улыбнулся — словно в качестве извинения за свою недавнюю трусость.  
  
— Все еще хочешь сыграть? Не думаю, что сегодня я буду еще кому-нибудь нужен.  
  
Но Спок медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Думаю, лучше не сегодня.  
  
Обхватив чашку обеими руками, Кирк присел на край стола.  
  
— Ну, тогда выкладывай, что стряслось.  
  
— Я всего лишь… хотел с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Ага, — Кирк попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень. — Кофе и разговоры. Хорошо, мистер Спок. Что у вас на уме?  
  
— Ты, — произнес вулканец так серьезно, что у Кирка в груди сразу заворочалось дурное предчувствие.  
  
— Не хочешь уточнить? — осторожно поинтересовался он. Осознав, что инстинктивно напрягся, он заставил себя расслабиться.  
  
Спок повернулся к нему, так и держа руки за спиной. Выслушав вопрос Кирка, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону разделявшей каюту ширмы, постоял и медленно пошел назад. Вернувшись на прежнее место, он поднял глаза.  
  
— Вероятно, мне самому стоило бы задать тебе этот вопрос, — сказал он, понимая, что уже знает, что услышит в ответ. — Что тебя тревожит, Джим? И когда в последний раз ты спал приемлемое количество времени?  
  
Кирк вздохнул. В это мгновение желание наконец выговориться, рассказать все Споку было почти непреодолимым. Но он все равно не смог бы произнести ни слова, поскольку желание и терзавший его голод тугим узлом свернулись в груди, сдавив горло. Заметив, что дышит слишком тяжело, он сглотнул.  
  
Сминаясь, хрустнула кофейная чашка. Джим вздрогнул и, посмотрев вниз, увидел, что он ухитрился раздавить термопласт. Он заставил себя перестать терзать посуду.  
  
Когда он снова поднял голову, то заметил, что Спок тоже смотрит на чашку. Вулканец шагнул ближе и поймал его взгляд.  
  
— Я не могу, — в отчаянии выпалил Джим, прежде чем успел себя остановить. _Я капитан. Я несу за всех ответственность. Я не могу скинуть этот груз со своих плеч. Я должен его нести._ — Я не могу.  
  
— Джим, — глубокий голос окутал его словно кокон, он звучал сейчас куда мягче, чем Кирк когда-либо слышал. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Кирк аккуратно поставил чашку на стол, чтобы окончательно не сломать. Словно бы со стороны он наблюдал за тем, как произносит ложь, чем неминуемо оттолкнет своего заботливого друга, но спасет их обоих от чудовищных последствий.  
  
— Слушай, мне приятно, что ты обо мне беспокоишься. Но я считаю, что ты прав — все, что мне нужно, это нормально поспать часиков шесть, так что, если ты не возражаешь…  
  
Он протиснулся мимо вулканца, загораживающего проход в спальную зону, но слова Спока заставили его остановиться около ширмы:  
  
— Друг мой. Не отталкивай меня.  
  
Кирк закрыл глаза.  
  
— Спок…. — с дрожью в голосе произнес он, кожей ощущая невозможную близость вулканца. Горячие руки легли на его плечи, и он вздрогнул.  
  
— Ты не должен ничего говорить, Джим. Если ты не можешь признаться мне в том, что тебя терзает, я пойму, — длинные пальцы принялись разминать затекшие мышцы. — Ты слишком напряжен, чтобы уснуть. Я мог бы...  
  
Сбросив руки друга с плеч, Кирк отошел в сторону, затем повернулся.  
  
— Не нужно, — он знал, что выглядит слишком раздраженным. — Я в порядке.  
  
— Джим, — темные глаза видели его насквозь, — ты не умеешь лгать.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга секунду-другую, и наконец Кирк устало улыбнулся.  
  
— Только ты так считаешь.  
  
— Доктора тебе тоже не удалось одурачить.  
  
Кирк вздохнул.  
  
— Так это он тебя ко мне подослал?  
  
Вулканец слегка приподнял бровь.  
  
— В определенном смысле.  
  
Кирк потер шею и снова улыбнулся Споку — тепло, но решительно.  
  
— Уходи, Спок. Ты не должен этого делать, это не входит в твои рабочие обязанности, — он повернулся, чтобы отойти.  
  
— Я и не считал, что входит.  
  
Кирк замер, расслышав в сухих словах вулканца что-то необычное, и повернулся обратно.  
  
— Слушай, Спок. Я не хотел…  
  
— Ты считаешь, что я пришел сюда по долгу службы? Ты думаешь, я предложил размять тебе плечи не как друг, а как старший помощник? — поинтересовался вулканец и поджал губы.  
  
Кирк сглотнул.  
  
— Нет, разумеется, нет. Я только хотел сказать… — внезапный приступ гнева заставил его умолкнуть. Неужели они не могут просто оставить его в покое? Он знал, как сладить с тем Споком, который говорил с ним во время ужина, но не представлял, что делать вот с этим. Споком, который не желает принимать «нет» в качестве ответа, который может взять и вот так до него дотронуться, предложить помощь — этот вулканец был по-настоящему опасен.  
  
Он посмотрел на друга с укором во взгляде, чувствуя себя уязвимым, полностью открытым.  
  
— Так зачем _на самом деле_ ты пришел? Ты говоришь, что действительно _хотел_ сделать мне массаж? Ты ожидаешь услышать исповедь?  
  
— Я хотел помочь, — тихо отозвался Спок с неприкрытой болью в голосе.  
  
Чувствуя себя низшей формой жизни в галактике, Джеймс Кирк на секунду прикрыл глаза ладонью. Когда ему удалось наконец подчинить своей воле голосовые связки, он сказал:  
  
— Черт побери, Спок, я не могу сейчас открыться тебе — именно сейчас, понимаешь? Люди так не умеют. Ты не можешь изменить себя — и я не прошу тебя это делать, только не ради меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты взваливал на себя мои проблемы! — он умоляюще посмотрел на вулканца. — Неужели ты не понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты лепил из себя то, чем не являешься. Я не желаю, чтобы ты делал то, чего не хочешь сам.  
  
Спок спокойно на него посмотрел — абсолютно спокойно. Его глаза сияли.  
  
— Но ты не прав, полагая, что я не хочу помочь тебе любым доступным способом.  
  
Сострадание вулканца казалось осязаемым, и это было слишком. Желание освободиться клокотало в груди Кирка, но не находило выхода. Он был… глубоко тронут. Он хотел бы отыскать в себе силы и ответить другу так, как он того заслуживает. Но не далее как пять минут назад он доказал сам себе, что не достоин заботы Спока.  
  
— Мне жаль, — прошептал он, не в силах подобрать других слов. — Но я не знаю ни одного способа.  
  
И тогда вулканец подошел так близко, что Кирк ощутил жар его тела. Невольно он посмотрел вверх. Темные глаза требовали от него чего-то… чего-то, чему он не знал имени, не был уверен, что сможет это дать.  
  
— Джим, ты мне доверяешь?  
  
Кирк ощутил, как сердце застучало быстрее.  
  
Пауза. Вдох. А потом от ответил абсолютно честно:  
  
— Безоговорочно.  
  
— В таком случае — позволь мне помочь.  
  
И тогда Спок прикоснулся к нему. Ощущение было острым, словно такой контакт происходит впервые. _Вулканцы не дотрагиваются до окружающих,_ — пронеслось у Кирка в голове, когда сильные руки сжали его плечи. — _Спок не дотрагивается до окружающих. Спок не дотрагивается до меня._  
  
Но он это сделал, и в это мгновение Кирк не хотел ничего иного, кроме как сдаться на милость этой силе.  
  
Спок повел его в сторону ванной, и Кирк безропотно пошел.  
  
— Куда мы идем? — словно со стороны услышал он свой неуверенный голос и удивился тому, как легко сдался.  
  
— Ты отправишься в ванную комнату, где примешь горячий душ. Потом ты вернешься в каюту, и я разомну твои шею и плечи. Потом ты ляжешь спать и проспишь до начала альфа-смены. А после мы посмотрим.  
  
Кирка окатила волна облегчения и благодарности, и он едва удержался на ногах. Колени ослабели. О нем давно никто так не заботился. Слишком долго он был одинок.  
  
Каким образом Споку всегда удавалось понять, в чем он нуждается?  
  
— Ты слишком добр ко мне, — пробормотал Кирк, когда они достигли ванной комнаты, и Спок отпустил его. — Ты это знаешь?  
  
— Знаю, — отозвался вулканец и строго посмотрел на него из зеркального отражения. — Поэтому ожидаю, что ты будешь неукоснительно следовать моим инструкциям.  
  
Кирк невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Есть, капитан Спок, сэр. Я бы не решился вас ослушаться.  
  
— Это мудро, — раздался глубокий голос у самого его уха.  
  
Когда дверь ванной закрылась за спиной Кирка, он вдруг поймал себя на том, что все еще ощущает на коже призрачное касание теплых ладоней, несмотря на то, что Спок дотрагивался до него через ткань футболки.  
  


***

  
  
Сев за стол капитана, Спок слушал, как в ванной бежит вода. Восстановить дыхание никак не удавалось. Он до сих пор ощущал под ладонями сильные, обтянутые тканью футболки плечи Джима, и от воспоминания покалывало кожу.  
  
Он ничего такого не сделал, не сказал ничего непоправимого.  
  
Но о чем он думал…  
  
На долю секунды Кирк дал ему почувствовать, как отчаянно нуждается в Споке, хоть в ком-нибудь, кто покажет ему выход из ада, в котором он находился последние несколько недель. Спок и сам до глубины души хотел знать, где находится этот выход. Просто невозможно смотреть на то, как темнота пожирает капитана изнутри, и бездействовать. Он должен помочь, чего бы это ему ни стоило.  
  
В запале Кирк сказал: «Я не могу».  
  
Сказал, что ему жаль, но он не знает способа.  
  
Вулканец поймал себя на том, что снова прислушивается к мерному шуму воды. Он понимал, что это неразумно, но не мог остановиться. Снова нахлынуло воспоминание о плечах Джима, и пальцы невольно дрогнули. Что бы он ощутил, если бы…  
  
Этот человек три года был его другом, и эти новые чувства к нему ошеломляли Спока.  
  
Он знал, что все случится именно так, не мог отмахнуться от логических умозаключений. Когда пришло первое понимание того, что произошло с ним на красных песках родной планеты, он осознал, что это неизбежно.  
  
Но он не был готов к силе терзавшего его желания.  
  
Месяц назад он вошел бы в эту комнату, поговорил с Кирком, руководствуясь исключительно дружескими чувствами, и не обратил бы никакого внимания, как тонка ткань его черной футболки, не заметил бы, как чувственны губы Кирка, как нежна кожа и привлекателен его едва ощутимый мужской аромат. Месяц назад его бы не предало собственное тело, ему бы даже не пришло в голову так дотронуться до капитана…  
  
Вулканец склонил голову и закрыл глаза. Все было так, и это ничего не значило. Раньше всего этого с ним не происходило только потому, что он отказывался признавать, что это вообще возможно. Когда он ощутил сковавшую их только что рожденную, хрупкую связь, то всего лишь открыл глаза на то, что всегда было у него в душе. Делать вид, что это не так, бесполезно.  
  
Он желал своего капитана, желал настолько яростно, что боялся, как бы это чувство не толкнуло его за грань разумного.  
  
За дверью ванной комнаты стих шум воды.  
  
Спок посмотрел на свои руки так, словно они принадлежали не ему. Эти руки касались Джеймса Кирка и снова коснутся, как только получат такую возможность. «Любым доступным способом», — вот что он сказал. Это его слова. — «Я хочу тебе помочь любым доступным способом».  
  
Вот только на самом деле он хотел сказать: «Любым способом, которым ты мне позволишь».  
  
«Ты мне доверяешь?»  
  
Вопрос вырвался у него сам собой, и он почувствовал, что ответ абсолютно правдив.  
  
Раздался звук открывшейся двери, и Спок поднял голову. Кирк вышел из ванной, на ходу вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы.  
  
— Ты все еще здесь?  
  
Спок обнаружил, что поднялся на ноги, сам того не заметив.  
  
— Все еще, — отозвался он, понимая, что его голос звучит сдавлено. — Так просто тебе от меня не отделаться.  
  
Кирк остановился у дальней стены, протер волосы еще раз и бросил полотенце в приемник для грязного белья. На нем был надет совершенно приличный халат — не шелковый или атласный, не слишком открытый, к тому же Спок видел этот предмет гардероба капитана не впервые.  
  
И все же, глядя на то, как белый хлопок оттеняет загорелую кожу, как влажные завитки волос на затылке касаются высокого ворота, Спок решил, что его сердце сейчас прожжет в груди дыру.  
  
Избавившись от полотенца, Кирк подошел к вулканцу и, слегка покраснев, смущенно опустил глаза.  
  
— Это значит, что я тебя не переубедил?  
  
— Не переубедил, — сообщил Спок, стараясь дышать ровно. — _Только свел с ума,_ — подумал он. Казалось, невидимая сила тянет его ближе и ближе к Кирку. Этот вечер был предрешен несколько недель, а может, и лет назад, и сил сопротивляться не находилось.  
  
Доверие в глазах Кирка только распаляло.  
  
— Что я должен делать теперь?  
  
В последнее мгновение вулканец удержался от того, чтобы посмотреть в спальную зону, на аккуратно заправленную кровать. Опустив глаза, он жестом указал на кресло, в котором только что сидел.  
  
— Присаживайся.  
  
Кирк подчинился. Когда он повернулся, чтобы занять место, будоражащий аромат его тела коснулся чувствительного обоняния Спока, и тот глубоко вдохнул, прикрыв глаза.  
  
Сначала он ощутил хвойные нотки — приятный запах капитанского шампуня. Но под ними скрывался восхитительный аромат чистой кожи, теплый и пьянящий. Не в состоянии остановиться, Спок вдохнул еще раз, и голова закружилась. Наконец он заставил себя открыть глаза.  
  
Кирк наклонился вперед.  
  
— Так нормально?  
  
— Да, — взглянув вниз, хрипло отозвался вулканец.  
  
Напряженная поза капитана свидетельствовала о том, что подчиняется он неохотно и испытывает по этому поводу вину.  
  
— Спок, ты не должен этого делать.  
  
Но он был должен. Желание коснуться было всепоглощающим.  
  
— Не спорь со мной, Джим.  
  
Кирк затряс головой.  
  
— Но это действительно необязательно…  
  
— Довольно.  
  
И Спок дотронулся до него снова, и снова ощутил разряд — словно бы замкнулась электрическая цепь.  
  
Какое-то время он просто стоял, положив ладони Кирку на плечи, через ткань ощущая, как влага испаряется с его кожи, и чувствовал, как болезненно напряжены крепкие мышцы. А потом, совершенно внезапно, он представил себе, каково было бы сейчас наклониться и вплести пальцы во влажные волосы, губами прижаться к губам Кирка, ощутить вкус его языка...  
  
Чтобы Кирк не заметил дрожи в его руках, он принялся массировать его напряженные плечи.  
  
Первое же уверенное касание заставило Кирка глухо застонать — частично от боли, частично от удовольствия. Спок почувствовал, как он вздрогнул — словно бы избавление от усталости причиняло не только физическую боль. Он продолжил массаж, методично разминая плечи до тех пор, пока мышцы наконец не расслабились. Кирк снова застонал.  
  
— О боже, Спок. Это просто потрясающе.  
  
От этих слов, от звука этого голоса вулканец засветился, как лампочка.  
  
Он задел особенно болезненную точку, и Кирк охнул, а потом выдохнул.  
  
— Ты просто волшебник, Спок.  
  
Заставив капитана наклонить голову вперед, вулканец принялся за его шею.  
  
— Должно быть, я сошел с ума, когда пытался тебя отговорить.  
  
— Смею надеяться, в будущем ты будешь подчиняться мне более охотно, — прошептал Спок.  
  
Слабая дрожь сотрясла тело Кирка от этих слов, и вулканец почувствовал, как по его собственным нервам в ответ словно бы пустили электрический ток. Спок и сам растворялся в том волшебстве, что творили его руки, попав под власть гипнотического ритма их движений. Он уже почти не соображал, что делает, желая только одного, двигаясь к одной единственной цели — доставить этому человеку максимальное удовольствие. Мышцы теперь стали податливыми, мягкими, и он принялся разминать их всерьез, нажимая подушечками больших пальцев на чувствительные точки вдоль позвоночника. Обреченно застонав, Кирк расслабился окончательно, с облегчением вытянув ноги и слегка их раздвинув.  
  
На какое-то время Спок забыл, как дышать. Полы белого халата немного раздвинулись, обнажая жилистое загорелое бедро и манящую полоску более светлой кожи, почти скрытую от глаз.  
  
Спок не мог отвести от нее взгляда. В это мгновение он понял, что должен увидеть больше, должен получить его целиком, иначе лишится рассудка.  
  
— Джим, — сказал он, осознавая, что голос его почти не слушается. — Наклонись вперед.  
  
Кирк не поднял головы, не стал задавать вопросов. Он просто подчинился.  
  
Не стало ли его дыхание чуть более прерывистым? Спок не знал, не мог думать, не смел взглянуть ему в глаза. Околдованный собственной смелостью, он скользнул кончиками пальцев под ворот и, расслабив его, приспустил халат с плеч.  
  
Кирк напрягся и резко вдохнул.  
  
— Спок…  
  
— Без прямого контакта я не смогу должным образом обработать мышцы спины, — почти шепотом отозвался Спок. Вот сейчас Кирк точно повернется, отшатнется и посмотрит на друга, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
Но он этого не сделал. Он только кивнул и мгновение спустя расслабился.  
  
Спок был тактильным телепатом. Если бы он почувствовал, что Кирк против происходящего, то остановился бы, несмотря ни на что. Но он не ощущал никакого сопротивления — только вибрирующую, раскаленную, ответную жажду и время от времени слабый стон облегчения, который Кирк был не в силах до конца подавить.  
  
Полуобнаженный, капитан был в его руках, и он касался его так, как будто для них обоих это было в порядке вещей. Его собственное тело было словно натянутая струна. Он больше не разминал… на самом деле, он уже не делал массаж. Подушечками пальцев он гладил затылок капитана, медленно, совершенно очарованный ароматом и текстурой кожи. Он понимал, что должен это прекратить. Знал это. Но не мог.  
  
А потом Кирк негромко застонал, и этот звук был совершенно не похож на те, что он издавал раньше.  
  
— Что ты со мной делаешь? — прошептал он, откинув голову. — Что ты… о боже, Спок… остановись. Я не могу, — но дыхание сорвалось, он шире развел ноги, и в этот миг Спок ощутил запах его возбуждения, увидел, как возбужденный член натянул ткань.  
  
— Джим, — выдохнул он, отдаваясь во власть потребности, которую подавлял так долго, что это казалось вечностью.  
  
Шок от прикосновения губ Спока к затылку заставил Кирка громко застонать и содрогнуться от окатившей его волны жара. Все тело запылало, он беспокойно заерзал, собираясь отпрянуть, но тело не желало подчиняться приказам мозга. Когда горячий язык Спока коснулся впадины на затылке, когда зубы оцарапали кожу, все мысли покинули Кирка, и он вскрикнул.  
  
Спок стоял на коленях позади кресла и обнимал его со спины. Халат соскользнул до самых локтей, и теплая ладонь Спока забралась под белую ткань. Другой рукой вулканец обхватил его за талию, теребя край халата, обнажая бедра. То, что Спок вытворял с его затылком, сводило с ума. Словно со стороны, он услышал, что издает какие-то невнятные звуки, а потом Спок коснулся кончиками пальцев его соска, и Кирк всхлипнул.  
  
Где-то на краю сознания его терзал страх. Происходило нечто невозможное, безумное. Спок не мог его хотеть. Не в этом смысле. А сам он не мог хотеть Спока. Теплая ладонь заменила пальцы, и соски болезненно напряглись. Горячий язык терзал его горло, мочку уха, и его тело сотрясло такое пронзительное удовольствие, что он чуть не кончил.  
  
— Спок! — хрипло выкрикнул он. — Ради всего святого!.. — задыхаясь, он в отчаянии вцепился в руки Спока, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Страх превратился в ужас. Нет. Он не мог этого позволить. Это слишком… Слишком сильно — это сломает его. Член болезненно ныл. _Нет_ , — твердо сказал он себе, снова порываясь встать.  
  
Но Спок уже очутился перед ним, он стоял на коленях, положив сильные руки ему на бедра и удерживая на месте. Кирк опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что халат распахнулся, и его нестерпимое желание стало теперь более чем очевидно. Хотелось разрыдаться. Хотелось врезать Споку за то, что он с ним делает, проучить его. Но руки вулканца не давали ему подняться.  
  
— Джим, — хрипло бормотал он. — Все в порядке, Джим. Позволь мне дотронуться. Позволь помочь.  
  
Кирк закрыл глаза и застонал, словно от сильной боли.  
  
— Я не могу. Мы не можем. Нет. — Нужно остановиться. Это слишком. Развернуться, бежать, спрятаться от себя самого, от этих чувств.  
  
_Он не для меня. Для меня ничего нет. Я не могу. Я не заслуживаю. Только не его. Тем более, не его…_  
  
Теперь его била крупная дрожь, но это было к лучшему. Он побеждал.  
  
— Джим, посмотри на меня, — горячий шепот.  
  
Он подчинился, не в состоянии что-либо с собой сделать.  
  
Глаза Спока были целым миром — пылающим, темным, прекрасным.  
  
— Т'хай'ла, — раздался глубокий голос, звенящий, полный боли. — Почему ты считаешь себя недостойным?  
  
Кирк накинулся на него, не в силах себя остановить.  
  
— Будь ты проклят! Прекрати! Не смей читать мои мысли! — он попытался нанести удар, но был слишком взвинчен и промазал. Острое желание утихло, погребенное под страхом перед собственными потребностями, под ложечкой заныло. Он рванулся еще раз, собираясь на этот раз освободиться.  
  
Но не смог. Внезапно руки Спока стиснули его запястья, словно наручники из кованой дюрастали.  
  
— Джим, посмотри на меня.

Кирк не прекращал борьбу, но проку от этого не было никакого. Вулканская сила, с которой он раньше, по сути дела, не сталкивался, теперь была направлена против него. Казалось, кости запястья сейчас переломятся пополам.

В отчаянии он принялся брыкать ногами, но Спок выкрутил его руку. Джим вскрикнул и был вынужден остановиться.

— Посмотри на меня.

Кирк подчинился. Взгляд его был полон обиды и гнева. К его удовлетворению, в глазах Спока отражалась не меньшая боль, однако отпускать его вулканец не собирался.

— Ты более чем достоин, мой т'хай'ла, — заговорил он с твердой убежденностью, добившись желаемого. — Ты это понимаешь?

— Да пошел ты, — совершенно хладнокровно отозвался Кирк, взяв себя в руки, но мука, исказившая лицо Спока, заставила его сердце болезненно сжаться.

А потом Спок отреагировал.

Кирк задохнулся, когда вулканец заломил ему руки за спину. В одно мгновение он оказался сверху, оседлав соперника, и словно стальными тисками сдавил его бедра ногами. Спок шевельнулся, и в этот миг Кирк ощутил невозможный жар прижавшегося к его животу твердого члена. Страх совсем иного толка пронзил его насквозь, и он снова принялся вырываться, несмотря на то, что осознавал бессмысленность этих действий.

— Тише, — шепнул Спок ему на ухо. — Я не причиню тебе боли, Джим. Не раню тебя. Ты можешь мне доверять.

Спок что-то делал, но Кирк не видел, что именно.

— Что за..?

Спок по-прежнему крепко вжимался в его тело, и это ощущение было почти невыносимым. Кирк втянул воздух через нос, и его грудь наполнил дразнящий аромат сухой листвы, сладкий и пикантный.

— Что ты..?

Теперь Спок удерживал его одной рукой — с такой же легкостью, как только что держал двумя. Чем он занят?

— Тише. Я теперь главный, Джеймс. Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Не сопротивляйся.

Звучание имени, использованного Споком, неописуемым жаром опалило живот Кирка. Он снова попытался вырваться, но на этот раз его действиям не хватало решительности.

Он почувствовал, как что-то крепко затянулось вокруг его запястий, и тут же понял, чем Спок был занят. Охватившее его при этом чувство было чем угодно, только не страхом.

— Отпусти меня, Спок, — прошептал он и сам ужаснулся от того, как неубедительно это прозвучало.

Вулканец отодвинулся, твердо взглянул ему в глаза, словно бы собираясь задать вопрос, который Кирк совсем не хотел услышать. Ему было страшно представить, какой ответ дали его глаза.

И тогда Спок снова наклонился и поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы. Испытанное Кирком удовольствие было настолько острым, что он на мгновение отключился.

— О, нет, мой прекрасный, — прошептал Спок, прижавшись губами к его горлу. — Даже не думай, — приподнявшись, вулканец посмотрел на него сверху вниз через полуприкрытые веки — собственнически, пугающе и одновременно возбуждающе. — Нет, Джеймс, вместо этого я заставлю тебя умолять. И ничто меня не остановит.

— Ты сошел с ума.

Шепот, констатация факта. Ужас, охвативший Кирка, уступил место чему-то совсем иному.

— Из-за тебя.

Кончиком языка вулканец провел по жилке, бившейся у Кирка на шее, и тот с трудом сумел подавить стон наслаждения.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — с мольбой выдохнул он.

— Тебе известно зачем.

— Нет, — вздох, призыв. — Спок, я прошу тебя. Не поступай так со мной… — Кирк слышал неутолимый голод в своем голосе, скрыть который он был не в состоянии, и готов был разрыдаться от бессилия. — С нами.

И тогда руки Спока — эти невозможные, чувствительные, умелые руки — легли ему на грудь так, что большие пальцы коснулись сосков, и Кирк в одно мгновение пришел в состоянии нестерпимого, болезненного возбуждения. Его налившийся кровью член оказался зажат между их телами.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

_Да! Да, остановись. Во имя всего святого, не делай этого со мной. Не заставляй меня это чувствовать_.

Но слова не сорвались с губ, руки Спока лишили его способности говорить. К своему стыду, Кирк осознал, что пытается крепче вжаться членом в тело своего мучителя.

И все старания Кирка сдержаться в этот миг потеряли всякое значение, поскольку не было на свете такой силы, которая могла бы потушить пламя, опаляющее его пах, его бедра, его живот и соски. Сдавленно всхлипнув, он принялся жадно тереться о возбужденный член вулканца.

Жар Спока вызвал в нем желание всхлипнуть снова, ощутить мягкость его кожи вместо грубого трения о ткань.

— Прошу, не надо, — прохрипел он, откинув голову на спинку кресла, не обращая внимания на то, что на головке его члена уже выступило предсемя. — Не надо, — он уже почти не понимал, что продолжает говорить.

Тогда вулканец отстранился, и Кирку пришлось поднять голову, чтобы на него посмотреть.

Темные, как угли, глаза грозили сжечь Кирка дотла. Губы вулканца изгибались от удовольствия, и только сейчас Кирк сообразил, о чем просил. Спок ждал. И под оболочкой из пылающего жара светилось что-то еще — непостижимое, незыблемое.

От нарушившего тишину глубокого голоса волоски на шее Кирка встали дыбом.

— Так, значит, ты хочешь продолжить?

«Ты мне доверяешь?»

Задержать дыхание. А потом…

— О боже, да, — шепнул Кирк и закрыл глаза.

— Да, — выдохнул вулканец. — Да.

Руки Кирка дрогнули в знак протеста, когда Спок, стиснув ногами,  
переместил его ниже — так, что теперь они почти лежали в кресле, животами и бедрами плотно прижимаясь друг к другу. — Да, Джеймс. Почувствуй, как хорошо нам вместе. Ты не сможешь мне противиться. Дай мне почувствовать тебя.

Облегчение от того, что теперь можно прижиматься, тереться членом об этот источник жара было таким глубоким, что Кирк невольно застонал.

А потом придавивший его к креслу вес исчез, так же как и восхитительное трение.

— Встань.

Кирк пытался выровнять дыхание, пытался не свихнуться.

— Немедленно.

Последнее слово — этот произнесённый бархатным тоном приказ — коснулось самых потаённых уголков его души.

Он привстал в кресле, силясь подняться на ноги. Со связанными руками сделать это было непросто. Внезапно ладонь Спока оказалась между его ног, накрыв его член, его яички, посылая по телу разряды ошеломляющего удовольствия. Резко втянув воздух, Кирк подумал, что сейчас вырубится.

— Встань, — прошептал Спок, ни на мгновение не ослабляя невыносимого давления на член Кирка. Другую руку он положил Кирку на поясницу, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие, когда тот наконец сумел подняться.

Какое-то время они просто так стояли, и Кирк слегка покачивался. Он ощущал каждую клеточку тела Спока, его жар, запах, но не смел поднять на него глаз. Его нагота вдруг стала для него болезненно очевидной, и он почувствовал себя до крайности уязвимым. Спок до сих пор был полностью одет — не снял даже форменки! — и этот факт лишал Кирка самоконтроля. Он был возбужден до боли, с головки его члена, все еще зажатого в ладони Спока, предсемя бесстыдно и невыносимо эротично стекало вулканцу на запястье.

Его забила дрожь, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Это безумие, — прошептал он, крепко зажмурившись.

— Возможно, — Спок переместил ладонь ниже, обхватил мошонку Кирка и слегка сжал, подчеркивая его беспомощность. Другой рукой вулканец придерживал полоску ткани, стягивающую запястья Кирка, до которого только сейчас дошло, что это был пояс от его халата. — Но когда я вижу тебя в таком состоянии, меня это совершенно не заботит, — голос Спока был хриплым от желания.

Ноги Кирка отказывались его держать. Потребность в разрядке болезненной волной прокатывалась по нервам, пускала мурашки под кожу. Чего он хотел? Кончить? Заплакать? Он хотел так много, он совершенно запутался, не в состоянии отделить одно чувство от другого. Покачнувшись, он уткнулся в Спока — еще секунда, и он рухнет на колени. От этого движения головка его члена задела запястье Спока, рукав голубой форменки, и, не в силах сдержаться, Кирк застонал в голос.

— Стой смирно.

Приказ. Нужно повиноваться. Спок стиснул его яички сильнее, Кирк задохнулся от боли, и возбуждение схлынуло. Наконец, не сумев себя остановить, он поднял голову и посмотрел Споку в глаза.

Они сияли. Он никогда не видел такого взгляда, даже не мечтал увидеть. Взгляд снова коснулся тайного уголка его души, той ее части, которая желала только одного — одобрения Спока. _О боже, до чего он прекрасен_ , — подумал Кирк, не обращая внимания на раскаленный хаос, пожиравший его изнутри. А он был прекрасен. Красивые губы, потемневшие от прилившей крови, жадные. Теперь Кирк понимал, что прикосновение этих губ за пару секунд может заставить его кончить. Он осознал, что снова качнулся вперед, только когда рука Спока напряглась, и путы на запястьях Кирка натянулись.

— Стой смирно, — шепотом повторил Спок.

Кирка теперь била совершенно неконтролируемая дрожь.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Казалось, темные глаза могут поглотить его целиком.

— Подчинения.

С минуту Кирк не мог вздохнуть, не мог заговорить. Наконец он сглотнул и закашлялся.

— Что ты собираешься со мной делать?

Неожиданно Спок отпустил его, в одно мгновение оказался за его спиной, и Кирка одновременно охватили страх и возбуждение. Руки вулканца крепко обхватили его, а затем одна скользнула вперед, между его бедер, раздвигая ноги, оставляя незащищенным, а другая… другая…

Он застонал и чуть не упал, когда эти удивительные пальцы начали прикасаться к нему в самых чувствительных местах.

— О боже, — выдохнул он, понимая, что сейчас упадет. Рука Спока по-прежнему была у него между ног, поддерживая и лаская одновременно… да, _там_ , снова и снова. Кирк знал, что проиграл… знал, что будет умолять своего мучителя о том, о чем тот прикажет. — О, Спок…

Хриплый голос Спока раздался у самого уха, пуская по коже мурашки.

— Да. Ты будешь взывать ко мне. Будешь умолять, чтобы я доставил тебе это удовольствие. Я сделаю тебя _своим_.

— Спок… — имя прозвучало, словно гортанный стон, полный страстной мольбы.

Руки исчезли.

— Иди в кровать.

Кирк подчинился. Ему даже не пришло в голову возразить. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Спока, чувствовал, как под ним горит кожа. Он сходил с ума, но это было облегчением. Не может быть, чтобы все это происходило на самом деле. Просто не может.

— Сюда. Лицом вниз. На колени.

Кирк шумно выдохнул. Что он…

Его трясло все сильнее. Дрожь волнами проходила через все тело. Он вдруг понял, что не сможет этого вынести. Повернувшись к вулканцу, он опустил глаза, стараясь сдержать слезы.

— Пожалуйста…

Спок был так близко, но не прикасался.

— В чем дело, Джеймс?

Дыхание сбилось. Горло сдавило настолько, что он не мог сглотнуть, не мог произнести ни слова.

— Прошу, мне нужно… нужно, чтобы ты…

— Скажи мне.

Голос, нежный, бархатно-глубокий, казалось, прикасался к нему физически, потоком удовольствия омывая живот, пах, усиливая отделение предсемени. Кирк почувствовал, как капля сорвалась с головки и упала на постель, и сразу понял, что от внимания Спока это не скрылось.

А еще он понимал, что никогда в жизни не был так сильно возбужден, что если Спок сейчас прикоснется к нему — к любой части тела — он кончит.

Коленями Кирк упирался в край койки, но залезть на нее просто не мог. Если он сейчас ляжет лицом вниз, то не сможет удержаться от того, чтобы начать тереться о шелковое покрывало. Он очень старался посмотреть на Спока. Пытался заставить себя поднять глаза. Но его вдруг захлестнула волна понимания, прорастающей изнутри уверенности: Спок — все это с ним проделывал Спок. И если он сейчас посмотрит на вулканца, то останется ни с чем.

— Прошу тебя, — прошептал он, борясь за каждое слово. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты ко мне прикоснулся. — Он умолял? Это было не важно. Он будет умолять, он сделает все что угодно, если Спок сумеет ему помочь.

Он снова ощутил прикосновение этих рук — на этот раз к затылку — и задержал дыхание. Закрыл глаза.

— Почти, — прошептал вулканец, ободряя, лаская голосом. — Ты ведь уже почти, верно?

— Да, — выдохнул Кирк. Жар струился по телу, устремляясь к члену. Руки ласкали его шею, опьяняли, одна эта ласка могла бы толкнуть его за край. От осознания этого факта он чуть не кончил.

Словно бы неохотно, Спок погладил его еще раз и отпустил.

— Нет, еще рано, мой прекрасный. Я с тобой еще не закончил, — положив руки Кирку на плечи, он развернул его и посадил на край кровати. — Посмотри на меня.

Это было непросто. Но в конце концов Кирку удалось поднять глаза. Если бы он заранее знал, что увидит, то было бы… легче. В полутьме глаза Спока, казалось, полыхали голодом и страстью, темные волосы блестели, красивые губы потемнели и слегка припухли. При виде открывшейся ему картины Кирк резко втянул воздух, мгновенно забыв, как только что с трудом заставил себя посмотреть на вулканца.

И тут ему в голову пришло, что, вполне возможно, никогда больше он не сможет испытывать желание к кому-то другому.

Губы Кирка были приоткрыты, и он слышал свое собственное тяжелое дыхание. Пока он рассматривал вулканца, тот потянулся к вороту своей форменки. Не торопясь расстегнул молнию, ни на мгновение не отрывая взгляда от Кирка.

— Полагаю, тебе стоит отвлечься, Джеймс. Поскольку я хочу, чтобы ты сошел с ума от удовольствия… а это не подразумевает спешки, — избавившись от голубой форменки, Спок замер перед ним, весь в черном. От аромата, от жара его тела дыхание Кирка участилось. Взгляд против воли устремился к заметной выпуклости в паху вулканца, и волна острого желания окатила его с головой.

Спок шагнул ближе, его запах действовал на Кирка, словно наркотик.

— Ты ведь хочешь угодить мне? — прошептал вулканец.

— Да, — выдохнул Кирк. — Любым способом.

— Хочешь узнать мой вкус?

Сердце Кирка бешено заколотилось.

— Да. Конечно. Прошу тебя.

— Смотри на меня.

И Кирк стал смотреть.

При таком освещении цвет кожи Спока, чуть потемневшей от страсти, был неописуем. Хотелось увидеть больше, увидеть все, запомнить каждую впадинку и выпуклость. Но Спок не стал снимать черную футболку, не наклонился, чтобы стянуть сапоги. Вместо этого его руки потянулись к поясу брюк.

До Кирка дошло, что все происходит на самом деле, только тогда, когда член вулканца очутился на свободе, и его жар, его запах, его сила оказались так близко. Именно в этот момент он понял, что сдается. Потому что невозможно было отрицать собственное ответное желание, собственную страсть. Он поерзал на кровати, все понимая, желая этого. Спок собирается его трахнуть. А он сам собирается умолять его это сделать. Теперь ничего и никогда не будет по-прежнему.

— Возьми его в рот, — хрипло выдохнул Спок.

Кирк вздрогнул. И подчинился. Ни разу в жизни он не делал такого с другим мужчиной.

Первое осторожное прикосновение губ к нежной плоти заставило Спока вздохнуть и слегка качнуться. Он расставил ноги шире и для надежности уперся в плечи Кирка.

— Да, — выдохнул он, призывая продолжать.

Кирк чувствовал на губах мягкость шелка и крепость стали — нечто совершенно невообразимое. Вкус был самым опьяняющим из всех, что он когда-либо ощущал. В тот момент, когда, коснувшись языком чувствительной уздечки, он услышал, как Спок низко застонал от удовольствия, захотелось вцепиться руками в узкие бедра и погрузить этот невероятный жар глубоко в горло, сосать до тех пор, пока Спок не закричит, пока они оба не отключатся.

Но запястья были крепко связаны, а сильные руки на плечах легко смогут его остановить, обездвижить в одно мгновение. Спок все еще держал ситуацию под контролем.

И этот контроль был невероятен.

Закрыв глаза, Кирк принял в себя столько, сколько позволил вулканец, провел языком по бархатистому стволу, изучая его. Он не мог думать. Его собственный член подрагивал в ответ на каждое движение бедер вулканца, на каждое влажное интимное прикосновение языка. Кирк понимал, что если бы горячий острый язык вулканца коснулся его так хоть один раз, то он кончил бы в ту же секунду. Но Спок держал его, двигаясь мучительно медленно, позволяя ровно столько и ни каплей больше.

— Да. Так. Да, — Спок тихо выдохнул, и низ живота Кирка свело от желания. Разведя ноги, он поерзал на покрывале. Стремясь вновь услышать подтверждение, что Споку хорошо, он вновь и вновь касался языком той чувствительной точки, которая в прошлый раз заставила Спока задохнуться от наслаждения. И вдруг он ее почувствовал: мелкую предупредительную пульсацию. Спок издал неопределенный звук, заставивший Кирка застонать в ответ.

Но вулканец отстранился, и этот самоконтроль поразил Кирка до глубины души. Предвкушение медленно сжигало его изнутри. Солоноватый привкус предсемени Спока все еще оставался на языке. Вулканец дышал тяжело, но при этом довольно ровно. Подняв голову, Кирк вгляделся в его лицо и увидел то, чего никогда не видел раньше: крохотные капельки пота, блестевшие в тусклом свете ламп.

— Повернись, — потребовал Спок. — На колени.

Теперь он подчинялся рефлекторно. Из-за связанных рук Кирку пришлось сначала встать на колени, чтобы развернуться… и тут, раньше, чем он успел сообразить, что происходит, руки Спока толкнули его, заставляя приподнять бедра.

— Расставь ноги шире, Джеймс. Сделай это для меня. Да, вот так.

Кирк вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно открытым и уязвимым. Он не был к этому готов. Откуда ни возьмись снова появился страх — вот только теперь он боялся не того, что Спок может с ним сделать. Куда больше пугала мысль о том, что он может потерять себя. Он был совершенно беспомощен перед лицом собственного голода, и этот голод мог поглотить его самого.

На то, чтобы это осознать, у него ушло около трех секунд. А потом Спок сделал с ним то, что лишило Кирка всякой возможности размышлять. 

  
Он погрузился в себя, в пылающую тьму своего «я». Его перенапряженные нервы звенели от сводящего с ума наслаждения. Он едва понимал, чего касаются руки Спока — его бедер, поясницы, волос. Пальцы Спока играли его сосками, зубы задевали загривок. Кирк выдохнул и вздрогнул. А потом горячий влажный язык заскользил между его ягодиц, и он застонал — снова и снова, совершенно не в состоянии остановиться. Отчаяние крепло с каждым движением, он давно бы уже начал толкаться в матрас, если бы смог, если бы его за талию не придерживали сильные руки. Запястья саднило.

А потом язык исчез, и что-то куда более твердое оказалось на его месте.

— Джеймс.

Он был совершенно не в себе, он не мог ответить.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вошел в тебя.

Кирк сумел только невнятно всхлипнуть. Бедра дрогнули в стремлении толкнуться навстречу.

— Тебе придется попросить меня об этом.

Кирк застонал. Подступившие слезы защипали глаза. Если он не коснется себя прямо сейчас, то точно умрет. Если Спок коснется его, то он умрет тоже.

— Пожалуйста, — с трудом прошептал он. — Прошу тебя.

— Ты должен это произнести, — голос Спока был до неузнаваемости искажен страстью. Но он дождется. Он держит все под контролем.

И Кирк сдался.

— П-п-пожалуйста…

— Скажи это.

Он был жидким пламенем, лавой, стекающей по склону вулкана, извергающейся из земных недр бесконечным потоком.

— Прошу, возьми меня… возьми меня. Возьми…

И это случилось. Словно со стороны Кирк услышал звук, вырвавшийся из его горла, и не узнал свой голос. Казалось, в его нутро вонзился клинок, причиняя боль и острое наслаждение. Он насаживал его на себя, заполнял, горячий, скользкий и сокрушающий.

Он кончил едва ли не в первый момент проникновения, кончил с громким, отчаянным криком. Он больше не был самим собой. Он был удовольствием, он сам был клинком.

Он был вложенным в ножны клинком, он брал, он отчаянно жаждал разрядки. Он был ножнами, гладкими и тесными, он принимал и отдавал. Он был Кирком. Он был Споком. Они были одним целым.

Оргазм пронесся через него раскаленным потоком, без пощады сокрушая все на своем пути.

***

Когда Кирк опомнился, оказалось, что он лежит на боку, а Спок растирает его запястья, чтобы восстановить кровообращение.

Постепенно возвращалось осознание действительности, хотя сконцентрироваться было совсем не просто. Похоже, Спок уложил его в постель, до пояса накрыв простыней. Судя по ощущениям, он был сухим и чистым, и это, очевидно, тоже было заслугой Спока.

Горло нещадно скребло — так, словно бы до этого он долго кричал.

Вулканец, видимо, сообразил, что Кирк очнулся, поскольку движения рук на его запястьях замедлились, а затем прекратились вовсе. Кирк ждал, что Спок спросит, как он себя чувствует, но вопроса не последовало. Похоже, тот считал, что Кирку стоит заговорить первым.

С немалым трудом он перевернулся на спину.

Спок сидел на краю койки, так и не снявший с себя ничего, кроме голубой форменки. Наверное, Кирка должен был обеспокоить тот факт, что он лежит обнаженный, прикрытый только тонкой простыней, в то время как Спок с головы до пят облачен в черное… но это его не беспокоило. Кажется, сейчас его не взволновал бы даже сигнал боевой тревоги. Он приподнялся на локте.

Их глаза встретились.

И тогда его окончательно отпустило. Все будет хорошо. Что бы ни произошло, все непременно будет хорошо.

— Как ты догадался? — наконец спросил он хриплым шепотом.

Спок вопросительно приподнял бровь.

В горле перехватило, и сердце сбилось с ритма. Губы Кирка изогнулись, пульс застучал в ушах.

— Каким образом тебе все время это удается?

Вулканец только покачал головой, ожидая, что Кирк объяснится первым.

Кирк посмотрел на свои ладони, на ладони Спока, сложенные на коленях. Как он может объяснить? Как отыскать логику в том, что он сейчас чувствует?

Молчание затянулось, и Спок, словно бы угадав его желание, протянул руки и сжал пальцы Кирка. Вздрогнув, Кирк поднял голову и обнаружил, что взгляд Спока, теплый, понимающий, обращен прямо на него. И тогда он понял, что не ошибся. Что все действительно _будет_ хорошо.

Более чем хорошо.

— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? — мягко поинтересовался Спок. Его голос тоже был хриплым. — О том, что не дает тебе покоя?

Обдумав предложение, Кирк виновато покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли объяснить.

— Попробуй.

Руки Спока были теплыми. Пытаясь подобрать слова, Кирк рассеянно погладил костяшки его пальцев.

— Полагаю, я был… напуган, — тихо произнес он наконец. — Я имею в виду… действительно напуган — так сильно, как никогда прежде.

Больше всего Споку сейчас хотелось заключить Кирка в объятия, защитить его от любой угрозы — реальной или выдуманной, серьезной или совсем ничтожной. Но он решил удовлетвориться соприкосновением их рук, понимая, что еще будет время для всего остального.

— Ты никогда не поддавался страху.

С упреком посмотрев на вулканца, Кирк устало покачал головой.

— Не совсем так, мой друг.

Разумеется, это было правдой… Спок слишком хорошо знал этого человека. Знал, что Джеймс Кирк на самом деле боится всего двух вещей, бывших, по сути, двумя сторонами одной медали. Он боится лишиться своего корабля. И он боится проиграть. Смерть любого из членов его команды оставляла глубокий шрам в душе капитана, Спок видел их все. Видел их прямо сейчас — темные тени на дне светло-карих глаз.

И тогда Спок подумал, что теперь понимает то, что недавно чувствовал интуитивно.

— Доктор сказал, — неуверенно начал он, — что все дело в накопившемся стрессе. Что тебе пришлось… непросто в последнее время.

— Всем нам пришлось. Весь экипаж прошел через ад за прошедшие два месяца.

— Да, — тихо проговорил Спок. — Но на твою долю выпало куда больше потерь, чем может вынести человек.

Кирк поднял на вулканца полный нежности взгляд.

— А ты все время был рядом, чтобы меня поддержать, не так ли? — он вздохнул и опустил глаза. — Ты прав, конечно. И Маккой тоже — пусть и только отчасти. Но есть кое-что еще.

Спок терпеливо ждал. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Кирк продолжил, и тень набежала на его лицо, когда он заговорил:

— Понимаешь, дело вот в чем. Я осознавал, что дошел до последней черты. Маккой пытался убедить меня в том, что стоит пройти психологический тест после… Хранителя. А потом после Деневы. А я все говорил: «Я в порядке, Боунз». Да я и был в порядке, — казалось, Кирк совершенно забыл о своей наготе. Он сел и, освободив руки, принялся жестикулировать. — Я вел себя так, словно ничто не может меня сломить. Я просто смотрел, как те, кого я люблю, о ком забочусь, за кого несу _ответственность_ , попадают в беду… умирают — прямо у меня под носом. И каждый раз, когда это случалось вновь, я ощущал потерю чуть меньше, чуть меньше страдал.

— Джим, это естественная самозащита. Людям свойственно на время отстраняться от того, что причиняет им боль. Ты не мог…

Но Кирк покачал головой.

— Спок, мне это известно. Но ты не понимаешь… на Тете Возничего прямо на наших глазах зарезали четыреста человек. _Четыреста!_ Многих из них я знал по именам… — дыхание сбилось, и Кирк сглотнул. — Они были под моей ответственностью. Они погибли, потому что я ничем не мог им помочь… и я _ничего_ не почувствовал.

Споку так хотелось сказать хоть что-то, что могло бы облегчить его ношу. Но таких слов просто не существовало.

Помолчав, Кирк продолжил:

— Капитан звездолета не может себе такого позволить. _Я_ не могу. В конце концов все закончится катастрофой — или списанием на сушу, если мне не хватит смелости вовремя сложить с себя полномочия. Я это понимал. Я просто… не мог с этим смириться, — он посмотрел Споку в глаза. — Люди снова погибли бы по моей вине. Так бы и случилось, если бы ты не пришел ко мне сегодня.

— Джим. Ты слишком строг к себе, — Спок по-особенному взглянул на Кирка, зная, что тот сумеет различить в этом взгляде улыбку. — В конце концов, ты всего лишь человек.

Уголки губ Кирка дрогнули, и он на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Не вижу повода для оскорблений, мистер Спок.

Спок не нашелся с ответом. Взгляд Кирка заставил его задержать дыхание.

Слегка вздрогнув, Кирк невольно качнулся вперед, к вулканцу.

— Я все думал… кто я такой, чтобы смотреть, как умирают люди, и оставаться _безразличным_? В кого я превратился?

Вулканец коснулся его плеча.

— А теперь? — тихо спросил он.

— Теперь? — Кирк вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и поднял глаза. — Теперь я думаю, что все будет хорошо. Не прямо сейчас, возможно. Не сегодня. Но скоро.

_Скоро я смогу о ней поплакать_ , — подумал он, и Спок услышал.

— Я буду рядом, Джим. Когда придет это время.

Кирк сглотнул.

— Я знаю.

На душе немного полегчало, он посмотрел вниз и слегка покраснел, словно бы только сейчас заметив, что раздет.

— Так что я должен спросить тебя еще раз, друг мой… Как ты понял?  


  
Спок подумал, что понимает, о чем его спрашивает Кирк. Руководствуясь неким инстинктом, телепатией или даром предвидения, он сумел отыскать тот единственный способ, с помощью которого можно было хотя бы попытаться помочь Кирку. Он взял на себя контроль над ситуацией, тем самым освободив Кирка от невыносимого груза ответственности — даже за его собственные желания.

Он показал Кирку, что тот снова способен чувствовать.

— Я догадался, — признался он, отдавая себе отчет в том, что сам, наверное, так никогда и не поймет, каким образом инстинкты и желание смогли заставить его нарушить все границы разом. — Вулканская интуиция.

Глаза Кирка расширились.

— Ты… — он осекся, не в силах быстро справиться с изумлением. А потом его губы расплылись в той самой солнечной улыбке, которая неизменно заставляла сердце мистера Спока биться быстрее. — Будь я проклят. Это была потрясающая догадка, мистер Спок.

Их взгляды встретились, и вдруг Спок с замиранием сердца понял, что Джеймс Кирк собирается его поцеловать.

Но вместо этого улыбка померкла. Лицо посерьезнело, в глазах блеснула решимость, от которой у вулканца перехватило горло.

Кирк нервно вздохнул.

— Спок… я только что осознал. То, что случилось на Деневе… ведь это может произойти вновь, и мне снова придется принимать подобное решение, — он напрягся всем телом. — На самом деле это более чем вероятно. И как мне теперь, черт подери, принимать решения касательно твоей жизни?

— Джим…

— Нет! Не говори мне, что это не моя вина.

— Не твоя.

— Я не должен был позволять Маккою делать с тобой то, что он сделал. Без дальнейших экспериментов. Ты мог ослепнуть навсегда!

— Я сам дал тебе этот совет.

Кирк резко помотал головой.

— Это было мое решение.

— Да. И оно было верным, — вулканец подождал, пока Кирк рискнет снова на него посмотреть. А потом заговорил — с таким раскаянием в голосе, какого прежде никогда себе не позволял. — Ты полагаешь, мне не знакомо это чувство? Думаешь, я не знаю, каково это — смотреть на то, как тот, кого ты ценишь больше всего, страдает от твоих ошибок?

Кирк не сразу понял, о чем говорит вулканец. Потом его брови сошлись на переносице.

— Спок, то, что случилось на Вулкане… не было твоей виной. Я сам решился принять вызов. Я мог отказаться.

Спок выразительно на него посмотрел.

— Ладно, я не отказался бы. И все же — это не твоя вина.

— Нет, моя, — его уверенность в сказанном была несгибаемой. — Я скрыл от тебя свое состояние. Я не предоставил тебе нужной информации…

— Откуда ты мог знать, что она выкинет что-то подобное?

Спок сжал ладони Кирка, больше всего на свете желая ощутить его теплое живое тело в своих руках.

— Я не должен был звать тебя с собой!

Мгновение спустя он пожалел о сказанном. Слишком рано. Дурное предчувствие сдавило горло. Но руки Кирка уже были на его плечах, не менее порывисто сжимая в ответ. И раньше, чем вулканец успел опомниться, Кирк притянул его к себе.

Объятие было неловким, непривычным — но Спок не сопротивлялся. Ладонь Кирка легла ему на затылок, стиснула на миг.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Ты не понимаешь, — он со вздохом уткнулся в теплую шею Кирка, его окатило жаром, и тут же по телу прошел озноб. — Кое-что произошло, — прошептал он, с трудом выдавливая каждое слово. — Там, на арене. На Вулкане. Когда я тебя коснулся… — он понимал, что слова звучат абсурдно. Они сидели на постели вдвоем, их колени соприкасались, и тело Спока вдруг вспомнило о том, что это значит — находиться _в нем_. Его сотрясла дрожь.

Теперь Кирк поглаживал затылок вулканца, в точности повторив его недавние действия.

— Все будет хорошо.

В этих словах Спок услышал все: его понимание, его уверенность. Глубоко вздохнув, он отстранился и посмотрел Кирку в глаза. Собравшись, он спросил:

— Когда ты понял?

В светлых глазах не было ничего, кроме спокойствия.

— То, что ты связан со мной, а не с Т'Прин? — выразительное лицо неожиданно залил румянец. — Только сегодня. Когда ты… когда мы… Я ощутил тебя. В своем сознании. А раньше, когда ты разминал мне плечи, ты понял, о чем я думаю. Чего я хочу, — он перевел дух. — Но, думаю, я догадывался и раньше, — его губы тронула улыбка. — Просто я… не позволял себе размышлять об этом.

Спок посмотрел на него с немым изумлением.

Посерьезнев, Кирк осторожно коснулся его виска кончиками пальцев. В глазах его блеснули слезы.

— Все будет хорошо. Я всегда буду рядом. Слышишь? Несмотря ни на что.

Спок едва дышал. Казалось, он падает с большой высоты. Им было нужно столькое обсудить. Они не давали друг другу обещаний, они только-только нашли объяснение тому, что случилось этой ночью, что привело их сюда, в эту комнату. Спок не ждал этого. Не думал, что будет так сильно в этом нуждаться.

— Джим… — с трудом произнес он.

Кирк качнул головой, не желая слушать возражений.

— Несмотря _ни на что_ , — горячо прошептал он.

И Спок кивнул, принимая обещание.

***

  
  


Минуты текли. Гладкая черная голова опустилась на плечо человека.

— Спок?

Вулканец без особой охоты вопросительно хмыкнул. Было очень поздно и… очень комфортно вот так лежать.

— Почему ты называл меня так? Недавно? — тихо спросил Джим хрипловатым от нахлынувших чувств голосом.

Споку понадобилась секунда, чтобы сообразить. И еще одна, чтобы подобрать слова. Он заговорил медленно, не уверенный в том, что Кирк сумеет понять его мотивы:

— Имя, данное тебе при рождении, всегда казалось мне довольно… приятным на слух. Оно… подходит тебе.

Кирк выдохнул, почти беззвучно, и Спок ощутил, как человеческое сердце забилось быстрее.

— Что ж, мистер Спок. Полагаю, это самый приятный комплимент из тех, что я когда-либо получал.

Они замолчали, размышляя над данным Кирком обещанием, не в силах пока говорить о нем вслух.

— Есть… еще одна причина, — наконец произнес Спок.

— М-м-м? — губы Кирка коснулись волос вулканца.

Спок рассеянно положил ладонь на живот Кирка и слегка его погладил. Вулканец до сих пор был одет и лежал поверх покрывала, а Кирк растянулся рядом, набросив на себя тонкую простыню. Они крепко прижимались друг к другу, и Спок остро ощущал наготу своего капитана.

— Я не уверен, что смогу объяснить, — вздохнул он.

— Попробуй, — шевельнувшись, губы Кирка снова задели его волосы.

Спок закрыл глаза.

— Я вспоминаю… первый раз, когда мы играли в шахматы. Ты помнишь?

— Да. Конечно. Историческое событие, — по голосу Кирка было понятно, что тот улыбается.

— После того, как я проиграл в третий раз, ты сказал: «Мистер Спок, вы же не позволите этому случиться вновь?»

— Самодовольный ублюдок, не так ли?

— В самом деле.

Кирк тихо усмехнулся.

— Я помню. А ты ответил: «Капитан, статистически ваши шансы на победу в следующей партии составляют две тысячи четыреста что-то там к одному». И я, само собой, не мог не принять этот вызов.

— Разумеется.

Кирк похлопал его по руке.

— Самодовольный ублюдок.

— Действительно, — кончиками пальцев Спок очертил пупок человека. — А ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе после этой партии?

Кирк задумался.

— Что-то о том, что моя причудливая форма логики тебя «вдохновляет». Кажется, ты использовал именно это слово.

— Да. Ты… поразил меня. Мне казалось, что ты слишком молод, чтобы достигнуть всего того, что содержится в твоем послужном списке. В тот вечер ты выиграл у меня три партии подряд, До этого события никому не удавалось даже единожды обыграть меня в шахматы в течение четырех лет и семи месяцев.

— Что ж, с тех пор ты более чем уравнял счет.

— Отрицательно.

Извернувшись, Кирк посмотрел на вулканца.

— Ты что, вел подсчет?

— Утвердительно.

От удивления капитан не сразу нашелся, что сказать.

— И насколько я тебя опередил? — поинтересовался он наконец.

— Не на много, — довольно решительно отозвался Спок.

Кирк рассмеялся. Этот веселый звонкий смех Спок с определенной долей уверенности мог бы назвать самой прекрасной музыкой во вселенной.

— И все же, какое это имеет отношение к...

— Ты помнишь, что ответил мне тогда?

На этот раз Кирк был в недоумении.

— Что я ответил?

— Я сказал: «Спасибо за инструкции, капитан. Я нахожу ваш нестандартный подход к игре в высшей степени логичным. Это действительно вдохновляет». А ты ответил: «Что ж, нам стоит как-нибудь это повторить». И пошел прочь. А потом, в самых дверях кают-компании, ты повернулся и произнес…

— «Да, и кстати… друзья называют меня Джимом».

Спок кивнул, вспоминая.

— Я все еще не понимаю.

— Как я и говорил, это сложно объяснить. Я просто ... то есть, я всегда находил определенную… притягательность в использовании обращения, которое ты предложил мне в тот день. Поначалу мне было совсем не просто привыкнуть к открытому проявлению наших дружеских чувств. Но я научился ценить этот дар.

— Да, — прошептал Кирк, очевидно тронутый этими словами, но по-прежнему несколько озадаченный.   


  
Спок откашлялся, сожалея о том, что вообще открыл рот.

— Проблема заключается в ассоциативном мышлении.

Кирк помолчал. А потом уточнил с недоверием в голосе:

— То есть, когда ты называешь меня Джимом, то вспоминаешь о шахматах?

— Да. Согласись, подобный ход мыслей не благоприятствует…

Кирк издал неопределенный полузадушенный звук, который мог быть признаком бурного веселья… или истерики. Спок не был уверен. А потом сильное тело под ним двинулось, извернулось, и губы Кирка накрыли его губы.

— О боже, — все еще посмеиваясь, выдохнул Кирк ему в рот. Стиснув Спока в объятиях, он прижимался к нему всем своим сводящим с ума, разгоряченным телом. В одно мгновение Спок оказался в его власти, его нервы словно вспыхнули огнем. Мягкие губы пленяли. Голос дрожал, — О боже, я люблю тебя. — У Кирка перехватило дыхание. Он остановился и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть вулканцу в глаза. — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он. И весь страх, все счастье выплеснулось из него, затопив Спока. Вулканец испугался, что это может его просто убить. — Я люблю тебя. Я так люблю тебя. О боже… — его голос сорвался. — О боже, Спок.

Он целовал его снова и снова, Спок не успевал дышать, не успевал подумать о том, что темнота сейчас поглотит его целиком. Да. Лучше потерять сознание. Он просто не вынесет этого накала, этого голода, этой любви. Губы Кирка, горячие, жадные, соленые от слез, сводили его с ума.

А потом это роскошное тело снова оказалось под ним, ладони сжимали, стискивали его ягодицы, стаскивали одежду. Спок вплел пальцы в волосы Кирка.

— Джим. Джеймс, — он растворялся в тепле человеческого рта, вжимался в его ягодицы, содрогаясь от острого наслаждения.

Задыхаясь, Кирк запрокинул голову.

— Да, Спок. О, да. Давай еще раз. Сейчас. Прямо сейчас…

И это должно было случиться прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Спок резко стащил с себя футболку, не без помощи Кирка справился с застежкой на брюках. Его била неконтролируемая дрожь.

— Я не могу. Я не могу… не так.

— Так. Сделай это, — простыня слетела на пол, Кирк толкнулся навстречу Споку и застонал.

Но Спок не мог причинить ему боль. Только не после того, что произошло, только не без смазки, облегчающей проникновение.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, стремясь восстановить контроль над собой и понимая, что тот утекает как песок сквозь пальцы.

— Сделай это.

Спок поцеловал его, глубоко, и из последних сил заставил себя прекратить.

— Нет! — взмолился он, уткнувшись в горло Кирка. — Я причиню тебе боль.

И тогда Кирк схватил его руку и прижал его пальцы к своему виску. Он смотрел на Спока, и от нахлынувшей страсти, от терзающего голода его глаза казались совсем зелеными и невыносимо красивыми.

— Это не важно. Трахни меня все равно, Спок. Мне безразлично, что будет, мне просто нужно почувствовать тебя в себе.

Сердца Спока сжалось и забилось быстрее. Он не вынесет этого.

— Т'хай'ла…

— Войди в меня, — прошептал Кирк. Он потянул вулканца на себя, крепко прижимаясь.

Спок больше не был самим собой — он стал пламенем, бушующим потоком, всепоглощающим желанием, его возбужденный член подрагивал, скользя, толкаясь в пах Кирка. Закрыв глаза, он потянулся к сознанию человека.

_Я жду тебя_ , — мысленно позвал Кирк.

И наслаждение накрыло его с головой.

***

  
  
  
  


Джеймс Кирк спал как убитый.

Разбудило его сообщение компьютера о том, что он пропустил уже два сигнала будильника. Мелодичный голос дружелюбно предупредил, что если он не отреагирует в течение девяноста секунд, то будет активирована медицинская тревога.

— Отключить будильник, — тихо произнес он и, перевернувшись, обнаружил рядом с собой полуобнаженного, спящего крепким сном вулканца.

Пару минут Кирк лежал, не шевелясь, карауля его сон и пытаясь осознать положение дел.

Темные ресницы отбрасывали тени на высокие скулы. Черные, как вороново крыло, волосы разметались по подушке, мягкие и притягательные. До ужаса хотелось до них дотронуться. Кирк размышлял о том, почему никогда раньше не замечал красивого изгиба чувственных, обещающих столько удовольствия губ. Неожиданно он осознал, что до сих пор не поцеловал эти изящно изогнутые уши, и от предвкушения сердце сбилось с ритма.

_Вои имя всего святого_ , — подумал он, испугавшись силы захлестнувших его эмоций. — _И как теперь исполнять обязанности капитана, если при одном взгляде на него я теряюсь и не могу сдержать чувств?_

Кирк встал, понимая, что если не поднимется прямо сейчас, то они оба не доберутся до мостика к началу смены.

Он направился в ванную, чувствуя, как ноет все тело. Ему нравились эти ощущения, и он постарался запомнить их все, чтобы вновь и вновь обращаться к ним в течение долгого дня. Зудящая кожа на запястьях. Припухшие губы. Повышенная чувствительность сосков. Мелкие синяки на ягодицах и бедрах — там, где его сдавливали вулканские руки — слишком крепко, слишком порывисто.

Ну и конечно, та самая боль, которую он ценил более других, боль, которая мгновенно напоминала о том, что он сделал прошлой ночью, о том, что сделали с ним.

Он как раз смывал с волос шампунь, когда понял, что Спок стоит за дверью. Затаив дыхание, он замер, стараясь справится с сердцебиением.

— Если ты сюда войдешь, то никто из нас не покинет каюты до начала бета-смены, — сообщил он, когда сумел взять себя в руки.

— Неужели все так плохо?

Кирк сглотнул, его тело отозвалось на звук этого глубокого голоса, словно камертон.

— Ты меня прикончишь.

Тишина. А затем полный сожаления ответ:

— В таком случае я приму душ в своей каюте, — и Кирк услышал звук удаляющихся шагов.

— Спок! — он уперся руками в дверцу душевой кабины.

— Да, Джим?

Голос снова был близко, сквозь мутное стекло можно было рассмотреть темный силуэт.

— Зайдешь после того, как закончишь? Всего на минуту…

— Как ты пожелаешь, — секундная пауза. — Доброе утро, Джим.

Кирк поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

— Да, мой друг. Действительно доброе.

***

  
  
  
  


В рекордные сроки приняв душ и переодевшись, Спок вошел в каюту капитана на глазах у нескольких, проходящих мимо по коридору, членов экипажа.

_Знают ли они?_ — пронеслось у него в голове. — _Могут ли догадаться? Заметят ли, что я разительно отличаюсь от себя вчерашнего? Если они увидят нас вместе, поймут ли, что мы сделали, что значим теперь друг для друга?_

Как они могут не заметить?

Из гардеробной появился Кирк — одетый и обутый по форме, волосы все еще чуть влажные. Он улыбнулся, и сердце Спока совершило неловкий кульбит — словно птица, долгое время просидевшая в тесной клетке.

— Привет.

Спок сделал шаг вперед и замер. Кирк был прав. Если он поддастся порыву, если поцелует его сейчас, то они никогда не покинут эту каюту.

И он позвал его по имени, ему это было нужно.

— Джеймс.

Кирк закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Святые угодники, — наконец прошептал он. — Как же мне нравится, когда ты так меня называешь.

— Тогда я буду продолжать так долго, как ты мне позволишь.

Кирк внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Мне не придет в голову просить тебя прекратить.

Споку было нечего на это ответить, он не смог бы подобрать слов, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Кирк все понял, в три шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, заключил вулканца в объятия и прижал к себе, уткнувшись ему в шею.

Вздрогнув, Спок обнял его в ответ, внезапно полностью осознав, сколько раз за прошедшие три года ему хотелось это сделать. Зачем он пытался себя обмануть? Зачем убеждал, что все изменилось после кал-иф-фи?

Сейчас он даже не мог вспомнить, было ли когда-нибудь иначе.

— Скажи мне, что теперь будет, — словно бы прочитав мысли, задумчиво прошептал Кирк ему в плечо. — Скажи, что тебя беспокоит. Что значит наша с тобой связь? — его голос сорвался. — Почему тебя это так пугает?

Спок услышал свой голос словно бы со стороны:

— Связь может стать постоянной. Неразрывной. Если меня все еще будет тянуть к тебе, когда вернется лихорадка… — он умолк. Если? Кого он пытается обмануть? Он сглотнул и заставил себя продолжить: — Ты будешь постоянно чувствовать меня в своем сознании.

_Ты об этом пожалеешь,_ — мысленно закончил он, надеясь, что Кирк не услышал.

— Ты никогда больше не будешь полностью свободен.

— Обещаешь? — едва слышно шепнул Кирк.

Застонав, Спок открыл глаза.

— Ты в самом деле станешь моей погибелью.

— Неужели все так плохо?

— Нет, — признал вулканец, разжимая руки.

Кирк отступил и бросил на Спока хулигански-провокационный взгляд.

— Это значит, что ты все-таки готов покинуть это помещение?

Спок вздохнул.

— Боюсь, у нас нет выбора.

С показной деловитостью Кирк подтянулся, оправляя форму.    


  
— Очень хорошо, мистер Спок. Раз вы настаиваете, я весь день буду вести себя прилично, — он ухмыльнулся, и Спок искренне пожалел о принятом решении. — По крайней мере, попытаюсь, — склонив голову набок, он на мгновение задумался. — Но только при одном условии.

— Я слушаю.

— Мы встретимся на этом самом месте в двадцать три ноль-ноль.

Спок притворился, что обдумывает предложение.

— Есть вероятность, что мне придется не подчиниться, капитан. Мы с мистером Скоттом договорились встретиться в инженерном, чтобы…

Спок не сомневался, что Кирк, подвернись ему под руку что-нибудь подходящее, швырнул бы этим в стену. На миг глаза капитана полыхнули негодованием. Но потом улыбка вернулась.

— Ладно, я это заслужил.

— Да.

— Так ты придешь? — спросил он очень тихо, не скрывая мольбы.

— Да, — прошептал Спок.

_Неужели ты думал, что я могу отказаться?_

Пару секунд Кирк рассматривал его так, будто пытался получше запомнить. А потом просто кивнул, словно боясь сказать что-то лишнее, и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— До встречи, мой друг.

Когда он был уже в дверях, Спок произнес его имя — словно осторожное прикосновение.

— Джим.

Кирк замер. Повернулся. В сиянии его глаз Спок мог бы раствориться без остатка. В них застыл немой вопрос. Вместо ответа Спок выгнул бровь и выразительно посмотрел на его ноги.

Капитан «Энтерпрайз» забыл надеть сапоги.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


Поздним вечером Маккой наткнулся на капитана на обзорной палубе. Тот даже не обернулся, когда вошел доктор. Кажется, даже не услышал звука открывающейся двери. Маккой решил воспользоваться ситуацией и рассмотреть замершего у панорамного окна Кирка.

К его облегчению — и некоторому удивлению — Кирк не выказывал никаких признаков напряжения.

— Что ж, — тихо сказал он, подходя ближе, — как я посмотрю, не только обитающий у нас вулканец взял за привычку здесь прятаться.

— Боунз, неужели тебе никто никогда не говорил, что подкрадываться к людям неприлично?

Кирк приглушил на палубе свет, и звезды переливались снаружи во всем своем сверкающем великолепии.

— Конечно, говорили. Если подумать, то не далее как вчера вечером об этом упоминал Спок.

— Может, нам стоит повесить на тебя колокольчик, как на кошку из басни?

— Сначала вам придется меня поймать. Кроме того, как я тогда буду тренировать твою бдительность, Джим?

Кирк повернулся и с упреком посмотрел на доктора.

— Я подозреваю, что тебе даже колокольчик не помешает.

Кирк тепло посмотрел на друга, и Маккой затаил дыхание, не веря своим глазам. Казалось, капитан помолодел лет на пять за прошедшие двадцать четыре часа. Ясные глаза, безмятежное выражение лица заставили доктора мысленно вернуться в тот день, когда они впервые встретились тринадцать лет назад, вспомнить первое, что пришло ему в голову в момент этого исторического события: «Мой бог, да он просто ребенок». Такого лица не может быть у взрослого мужчины, это стоило бы запретить законом.

Он казался потрясающе молодым, необъяснимо спокойным. Маккой не видел его таким лет десять, а может, и никогда. Джеймс Кирк выглядел… удовлетворенным.

Боже мой.

— У меня что-то на лице?

Маккой моргнул.

— Что?

Кирк смущенно ему улыбнулся.

— Ты смотрел так, словно у меня на лице шоколадный соус или что-то в этом роде.

— Нет, я просто… — Маккой постарался поскорее избавиться от недавней мысли и изобразил суровый взгляд. — Шоколадный соус?

— Чисто гипотетический пример, — с невинным выражением лица отозвался Кирк.

— Ну-ну. Что я говорил тебе об этой пакости?

Кирк опустил глаза — ни дать ни взять прогульщик, пойманный на месте преступления, просит о снисхождении.

— Ну же, Боунз! Неделями ты уговаривал меня поесть. Дай мне немного расслабиться.

Маккой проворчал что-то неопределенное, но решил спустить тему на тормозах. Если Джим лопает сладкое, значит, он явно пришел в себя.

— И что ты там увидел? — буднично поинтересовался он, кивая в сторону панорамного окна, за которым расстилалось звездное поле. — Должно быть, что-то очень интересное. Пару дней назад Спок тоже туда таращился.

— Его ты тоже доставал?

— Само собой. Мне ведь больше нечем заняться.

Кирк хмыкнул и снова повернулся к звездам.

— Боунз, однажды ты зайдешь слишком далеко и обнаружишь, что вулканский самоконтроль не более чем миф.

Маккой смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Да неужели?

Сначала он ничего не заметил из-за слабого освещения. А потом Кирк чуть повернулся, и Маккой безо всякого сомнения разглядел слабый румянец на его щеках.

А еще Кирк ничего не ответил.

Недавняя мысль неожиданно вернулась, и доктор не успел от нее отмахнуться, прежде чем она заявила о себе — четко и ясно. Боже мой. Он на самом деле это сделал. Он довел все до конца.

Спок рассказал ему о связи.

Доктору понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы справиться с потрясением. В ушах звучали его собственные, произнесенные вчера слова: «Согласись, это вполне может его встряхнуть». Что ж, похоже, так оно и случилось…

Кирк негромко откашлялся, не глядя на собеседника.

— Ты все знал, не так ли?

Не вопрос. Констатация факта.

— Да, — пару секунд спустя согласился Маккой. — Я… догадался. Сам бы он не признался.

Кирк едва заметно улыбнулся.

— О да, в этом я не сомневаюсь.

Теперь настала очередь Маккоя испытывать смущение.

— Иначе ничего не складывалось. Безумие, что творилось с его организмом… должно было быть объяснение, почему все прошло так быстро. И бесследно. Я все думал о том, что он тогда сказал. «Данное состояние инициировано особью женского пола».

Кирк внимательно посмотрел на него, не скрывая любопытства.

— В самом деле? Я не знал, — а потом уточнил с недоверием в голосе: — Он рассказал это тебе?

Маккой кивнул.

— Я заставил его ответить на некоторые вопросы, когда до его тупой башки дошло, что как его врач я обязан знать определенные детали.

— Что еще он тебе сказал?

Доктор взвесил все за и против, и решил, что вреда от его рассказа не будет.

— Я спросил, что произойдет, если один из партнеров, разделяющих связь, умрет. Или если невеста будет ранена и недееспособна. Он сказал, что в таком случае особь мужского пола выживет, только если новая связь будет сформирована вовремя, — недовольство всколыхнулось в Маккое с новой силой. — Ты вообще можешь поверить, что вулканцы _по своей воле_ творят такое со своими детьми, зная, через что придется пройти их сыновьям при неблагоприятных обстоятельствах? Насколько я могу судить, их цикл полностью зависит от женского цикла. Именно поэтому успешное спаривание является единственным возможным исходом. Вулканца будет пожирать лихорадка до тех пор, пока его супруга не забеременеет.

— Но это…

— Ужасно? Бесчеловечно? Ага, мы с тобой не можем считать иначе. Но на Вулкане постоянно низкий уровень рождаемости. Так что, похоже, они разработали единственно надежный метод обеспечения успешного оплодотворения, — когда они перешли к обсуждению медицинских вопросов, Маккой на мгновение забыл, о ком они говорят. — Как я понимаю, в этом весь смысл схватки. В определенные моменты в истории Вулкана была заметная нехватка фертильных женщин. Им необходимо было удостовериться, что потомство будет зачато от самого сильного мужчины. Насколько я могу судить, схватка происходила тогда, когда какой-то вулканец признавался непригодным для размножения. В наши дни схватки являются неслыханным делом. Учитывая то состояние, в котором находился Спок, шансов на выживание у него практически не было… — он осекся, заметив, как изменилось лицо собеседника.

Кирк побледнел.

— Она просто монстр.

Маккой положил руку на его предплечье.

— Мы не знаем, что…

— _Нет,_ — Кирк посмотрел доктору в глаза. — Она хотела, чтобы он погиб. От моих рук.

И впервые за два месяца Маккой увидел тень глубокой печали на лице друга.

Сглотнув, Маккой сжал его руку.

— Я знаю, Джим.

Он умолк. Пару секунд спустя Кирк кивнул и сжал руку Маккоя в ответ. А потом сделал шаг назад и заглянул доктору в лицо.

— Боунз… то, что ты сказал. Значит ли это… что ему снова придется через такое пройти?

— Ну… я полагаю, это зависит от ряда обстоятельств, — осторожно ответил Маккой.

— Каких?

— От того, возьмет ли он в жены другую вулканку.

Кирк выдохнул, в его глазах отразилось нечто, пониманию доктора недоступное.

— То есть, получается, что до тех пор, пока он не связал свою жизнь с вулканкой, он в безопасности?

Озадаченный, Маккой развел руками.

— Я не авторитет, Джим. Тебе лучше спросить у него самого. Но я считаю, что рано или поздно его физиология даст о себе знать — с вулканкой или без нее, — Маккой нахмурился. Что именно пытался узнать Джим?

Он ожидал услышать объяснение, но Кирк только задумчиво кивнул, рассеянно глядя куда-то вдаль, а потом что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.

Наконец терпение Маккоя иссякло.   


  
— Джим… какого черта с тобой происходит? Ты сводишь меня с ума, тебе это известно? Спок был практически уверен в том, что ты вышвырнешь его с корабля, когда он тебе расскажет… и я не поручился бы за то, что он не прав. Вы разобрались? Все в порядке? _Ты_ в порядке? — он склонил голову, стараясь разглядеть лицо Кирка. — Ты мне толком ничего и не рассказал.

Капитан посмотрел на него. Взгляд светло-карих глаз был полон тепла… и некоторой вины.

— Да, ты прав, — согласился Кирк, загадочно улыбаясь. — Не рассказал.

С этими словами он развернулся и покинул обзорную палубу, оставив доктора в замешательстве.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Кирк вернулся в свою каюту за четырнадцать минут до назначенного срока.

Дверь закрылась за его спиной так же, как и тысячу раз до этого, но на этот раз он остановился и замер.

Все было по-прежнему, все вещи были на своих местах. И все же он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что что-то изменилось. Он оглядел книжную полку, около которой вчера, повернувшись к нему спиной, стоял Спок. То место, возле ширмы, где Спок впервые его коснулся. Кресло, в котором вулканец в первый раз его поцеловал… койку…

_Ты действительно потерял голову_ , — сказал он себе. — _Ты сходишь с ума. Соберись._

Но вспыхнувшее в груди счастье было не так просто потушить.

Он поспешил в душ, ощущая себя так, словно каждый нерв искрит от напряжения. Он не знал, что произойдет, когда вулканец войдет в эту дверь — он действительно не мог этого представить. Его трясло от одной мысли. Поцелует ли он его? Прикоснется? Будет ли их терзать тот же голод, что прошлой ночью? Спок снова его свяжет? Может, они просто будут играть в шахматы, и он будет тихо сходить с ума от желания?

А может, Спок объединит их сознания?

Он был уже наполовину возбужден, когда первые струи воды коснулись кожи, и последняя мысль обожгла его огнем. На самом деле ему было все равно. Он так хотел увидеть Спока, что любой из вариантов казался ему одинаково прекрасным.

Вулканец целый день провел в лабораториях, тем самым избавив их от необходимости вместе находиться на мостике — хотя бы на один день. В конце концов им придется справиться и с этим. Кирк не знал, удастся ли ему справиться, и если удастся, то когда. Но они оба понимали, что сегодня это будет попросту невозможно. Чувствовать его присутствие, знать, что он не имеет права выдать себя, не имеет права думать о том, что Спок делал с ним прошлой ночью. Поднять голову и встретить взгляд этих темных глаз, зная…

Нет. Не сегодня.

Было непросто, даже когда Спок находился в пятнадцати палубах от него.

Ароматная пена стекала по спине, и он рассеянно размышлял о том, насколько странно было после стольких лет обнаружить, что для него оказалось совершенно естественным любить другого мужчину, быть любимым им, заниматься с ним любовью. Ему стоило бы остановиться и подумать об этом как следует. Понять, что это значит.

Но глубоко в душе он знал, что это невыразимо, непоколебимо _правильно_.

Сообразив, что замечтался, Кирк торопливо вытерся и обмотал полотенце вокруг талии. Войдя в спальную зону, он задумался, что бы ему надеть. Халат будет слишком явным намеком. Обычный наряд, который он носит после смен, слишком скучный и призванный поддерживать образ капитана, явно не подходит. Он вспомнил о тунике, которую купил на Альтаире, но если уж халат — это намек, то что подумает его консервативный старший помощник о тонком зеленом шелке? Нет.

Он успел надеть только черные спортивные брюки, когда от двери донесся звуковой сигнал.

Кирк повернулся на звук, и по его телу прокатилась волна жара, горло сдавила паника. А потом он осознал, как смешно выглядит решительный капитан звездолета, не способный принять решение, что ему надеть.

Какого черта! Он все равно не собирался играть в шахматы.

— Войдите.

В дверном проеме возник вулканец, высокий, элегантный и совершенно потрясающий в свободной рубашке и льняных брюках. Далеко не в первый раз Кирк почувствовал себя потрепанным крестьянином перед лицом королевской особы.

Заложив руки за спину, Спок замер на пороге, не спеша оценивая внешний вид Кирка. Он никуда не торопился. Когда он снова посмотрел ему в глаза, у капитана перехватило дыхание.

— С сегодняшнего дня, — задумчиво произнес вулканец, — ты не должен покидать эту каюту в таком виде, — он вошел внутрь, и дверь закрылась за его спиной.

Уперев руки в бока, Кирк с вызовом вскинул подбородок.

— Да неужели?

Спок учтиво кивнул.

— Иначе я не отвечаю за свои действия.

Кирк подошел ближе.

— Не хочешь продемонстрировать? — от одного взгляда вулканца в жилах вскипала кровь. Он вдруг понял, что не только не хочет играть в шахматы… он просто не может больше терпеть. Часы предвкушения распалили его желание, и, всего лишь находясь в одном помещении со Споком, он завелся, как туго закрученная пружина.

— Ты слишком нетерпелив, — поддразнил его Спок. — У нас впереди целый вечер.

Кирк слегка покраснел.

— Да, разумеется. Прошу, входи. Устраивайся поудобнее, — он попытался успокоиться. Это же Спок. Его нельзя торопить. Только из-за того, что он сам довел себя до ручки, думая о вулканце целый день…

— Чем бы ты хотел заняться? — небрежно поинтересовался он.

— А чего бы тебе хотелось, Джим? — раздался такой же небрежный ответ.

В это мгновение Кирк вдруг почувствовал жар и нестерпимое напряжение в теле Спока. Вулканец хотел этого так же сильно, как и он сам.

Возможно, его нужно чуть-чуть подтолкнуть.

Так тому и быть. Если Спок желает, чтобы Кирк его соблазнил, то он получит желаемое — с избытком. Кирк опустил глаза, припоминая все известные ему хитрости, позволяющие сломить сопротивление вулканца.

— Мне бы хотелось, — протянул он, продолжая одной рукой упираться в бедро, а пальцами другой задумчиво поглаживая нижнюю губу. — Мне бы хотелось выпить кофе и поговорить, мистер Спок. Что скажете? — он с вызовом посмотрел на вулканца.

— Как пожелаете, — согласился Спок, включаясь в игру.

Кирк медленно пересек каюту, чувствуя, как Спок сверлит его взглядом. Остановившись около репликатора, он сделал вид, что размышляет. Затем оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся.

— Пожалуй, я все-таки не хочу кофе. А ты?

Спок покачал головой и прикрыл глаза.

— Тогда только поговорить, — сказал он с легкой хрипотцой в голосе.

Кирк ощутил прилив удовольствия. О да, мой друг. Чувствуешь, как сильно я хочу тебя?

Словно бы услышав последнюю мысль, Спок сглотнул, и его кадык едва заметно дернулся.

— Что бы ты хотел обсудить?

Его голос дрогнул, не так ли? Кирк повернулся и не спеша пошел назад, сокращая между ними дистанцию.

— Я сегодня говорил с доктором Маккоем.

Спок моргнул, явно не ожидая такого поворота.

— В самом деле?

— В самом деле, — Кирк подошел еще ближе. — Между нами состоялась очень… познавательная беседа.

— Могу я узнать тему?

Кирк остановился в полуметре от вулканца, вновь осознавая, что ему приходится поднимать голову, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза. Что-то всколыхнулось в нем от этой мысли, и в животе потеплело.

— Ты, — ответил он наконец. — Ты… и я, — глаза Спока расширились, и Кирк сжалился. — Не волнуйся. Я ничего не рассказал ему. Он сам говорил без умолку.

Спок выглядел действительно озадаченным.

— Касательно?..

Кирк ухитрился сохранить невозмутимое лицо.

— Биологии.

Черная бровь ожидаемо изогнулась.

— Понятно. Могу я предположить, что речь шла о… вулканской биологии?

— Можешь.

— И чем же закончилась эта беседа? — спросил Спок, явно ощущая дискомфорт при мысли о том, что Кирк и Маккой обсуждали вещи подобного рода.

Кирк вздохнул.

— Ничем на самом деле, — теперь он стоял совсем близко. Достаточно близко для того, чтобы почувствовать легкую дрожь вулканца, достаточно близко для того, чтобы Спок почувствовал его собственную дрожь. — Ему известно о связи, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — едва слышно отозвался Спок. — Именно он убедил меня признаться тебе.

— Значит, я у него в долгу, — тихо ответил Кирк, позволяя глубине этого долга отразиться в глазах.

— Это я у него в долгу. И только я, — Спок беззвучно вздохнул, его ладони, теплые и настойчивые, вдруг оказались у Кирка на талии, и тот покачнулся от этого прикосновения. — Ты волшебник, — прошептал Спок ему на ухо. — Мои руки сами тянутся к тебе.

— И хорошо, — хрипло отозвался Кирк, закрывая глаза. — И пусть.

Руки скользнули вверх по его бокам, и ему показалось, что он может умереть от наслаждения.

— Ты такой отзывчивый.

Кирк прислушался к собственному дыханию, тяжелому и неровному, срывающемуся от каждого прикосновения нежных пальцев к коже, к ребрам, к животу.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума.

Спок дотронулся до его лица.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

С губ Кирка сорвался тихий, полный страсти стон. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Спока, распаленного ответным желанием.

— Да, — шепнул он.

Он старался, действительно старался, не закрывать глаза. Но губы вулканца коснулись его губ так нежно, что он ничего не смог с собой поделать. Тихо застонав, он положил руку Споку на талию, чтобы не потерять равновесие.   


Вулканец прервал поцелуй, и Кирк снова распахнул ресницы, приоткрыл губы, умоляя о продолжении. _Пожалуйста. Прошу, мне нужно еще. Прошу, поцелуй меня снова._

— Я был бы не против, если бы ты сказал это вслух, — прошептал Спок, его губы потемнели, теплые руки невесомо касались талии Кирка. — Ты так притягателен, когда говоришь мне «да».

— Поцелуй меня еще раз, — попросил Кирк. Желание было сильнее гордости. — Прошу тебя, Спок.

Пальцы Спока вплелись в его волосы, легли на затылок, притягивая, и на Кирка нахлынули воспоминания о том, как он оказался в полном подчинении, и вместе с ними желание снова это пережить. Вулканец накрыл его губы своими и целовал его очень долго — медленные ласки, прикосновения языка, нежные, сладкие, испепеляюще горячие. Кирк застонал, чувствуя, как что-то глубоко внутри дает трещину. Он гладил Спока, тянул ближе, теснее. Они были одним целым, не могли насытиться друг другом — обнаженная кожа Кирка терлась о рубашку Спока, возбужденные члены соприкасались через несколько слоев ткани.

В конце концов из-за нехватки воздуха Кирку пришлось остановиться. Он чувствовал, что если Спок сейчас отпустит его, то он упадет.

— Прошу тебя, — выдохнул он, стараясь справиться с дрожью. — Я не могу ждать. Мне нужно…

Обхватив его одной рукой, другой Спок придерживал его голову.

— Что тебе нужно, т'хай'ла? Скажи мне.

_Все что угодно. Ты можешь делать со мной все что угодно_. Но он не смог выдавить ни слова.

Внезапно Спок стиснул его запястья и подтолкнул назад. Едва держась на ногах, он послушно пошел.

— Это, Джеймс? — тихо спросил Спок. — Это тебе нужно?

Спок прижал его к разделительной ширме, и Кирк заметил, как вулканец вытаскивает что-то из кармана брюк. Он вытянул голову, силясь разглядеть, что там.

Его взору предстала пара наручников, блеснувших в приглушенном свете.

Кирка сотрясла дрожь, и он, приоткрыв рот, застонал почти беззвучно.

Разумеется, Спок его услышал. Красивые губы слегка изогнулись, и Спок, наклонившись, легким поцелуем коснулся его шеи.

— Дай руку, — прошептал он.

Наручники щелкнули, и что-то переключилось в сознании Кирка, что-то жизненно важное, немного пугающее — и очень-очень возбуждающее. Он вжался в ширму, чувствуя, как металлическая сетка впивается в плечи, в ягодицы. Он был возбужден до боли. Спок теперь прижимался к нему всем телом, цепляясь за бедра, стаскивая с него брюки. Избавившись от единственного предмета одежды Кирка, он отступил на шаг.

— Да, — протянул он. — Позволь мне тебя рассмотреть.

У Кирка не было выбора, он уже стоял перед Споком полностью обнаженный, открытый, заведенный до предела. Он хотел попросить Спока, чтобы тот к нему прикоснулся, но боялся, что только подтолкнет вулканца к дальнейшим играм.

Спок расстегнул льняную рубашку, выставляя на обзор мускулистую грудь, покрытую темными завитками. Его стройное тело казалось Кирку невероятно возбуждающим, ему отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться к этой гладкой бледной коже.

Но вместо этого Спок дотронулся до него, и Кирк вспыхнул, лишаясь последних капель самообладания.

Спок оглаживал его живот, бока, он касался едва ощутимо — как и прежде, — но теперь ощущения, рождаемые этими ласками, окатывали Кирка горячими волнами. Без предупреждения Спок наклонился и прижался чувственными губами к его соску, лаская и дразня. Раньше, чем Кирк успел испытать первый приступ наслаждения, Спок пустил в ход язык и зубы.

— О боже…

Спок не думал останавливаться, он продолжал до тех пор, пока Кирк не застонал в голос, не в силах просить пощады, не в состоянии выдавить ни слова. Возбуждение было настолько сильным, что он чувствовал на бедрах влагу своего собственного предсемени. Инстинктивно он толкнулся вперед, желая оказаться еще ближе к Споку, нуждаясь в контакте. Вжавшись членом в его пах, он потерся через ткань о твердую выпуклость — дыхание сбилось, и предвкушение оргазма отдалось трепетом внизу живота.

Спок отшатнулся, сбивая его настрой.

— Стой спокойно. Ты не получишь разрядки, пока я не позволю. Ты меня понял?

Кирк разочарованно застонал, но прежде чем он успел перевести дух, Спок принялся жадно целовать его живот, спускаясь все ниже.

— Спок… — всхлипнул он, когда язык вулканца коснулся его мошонки, а потом внутренней поверхности бедра. Кирк точно знал, что если губы вулканца окажутся на его члене, он не выдержит. — Спок, прошу тебя…

В этот миг он понял, что больше не хочет быть скованным — он слишком сильно желает дотронуться до тела вулканца, исследовать его до последнего изгиба, хочет прижать его к себе и поцеловать. Ему было мало. Он хотел большего.

Спок сидел перед ним на коленях — зрачки расширены, рот приоткрыт — и смотрел на него снизу вверх.

Он ждал.

Кирк силился отыскать слова, чтобы объяснить, что ему нужно. Нервно сглотнув, он попросил:

— Я хочу любить тебя. Хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

— Ты желаешь, чтобы я освободил тебя? — в дрожащем глубоком голосе Кирк услышал ответный голод.

— Да. Пожалуйста, мне… мне нужно прикоснуться к тебе.

На секунду Кирку показалось, что в глазах любовника блеснули слезы, и его сердце сжалось. Спок медленно наклонился и уткнулся лицом в колени Кирка, а потом легко поднялся на ноги. Он не сказал ни слова, просто решительно расстегнул наручники, притянул Кирка к себе и глубоко поцеловал, пуская по его телу волны всепоглощающего удовольствия.

— Я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе, — прошептал Кирк, когда смог выровнять дыхание. Он понял, что лежит на кровати, а Спок на нем, но понятия не имел, как они здесь очутились. Впрочем, это не имело значения.

Пальцы Спока были в его волосах, темные глаза напоминали тлеющие угли.

— Так? — спросил вулканец. Где-то по дороге он растерял большую часть одежды, и его возбужденный член, горячий и влажный, прижимался к бедру Кирка.

— Как угодно, — выдохнул Кирк, сгорая от желания. — По-всякому, — а потом с запозданием вспомнил: — Смазка лежит в шкафчике.

Вздрогнув, Спок вгляделся в его лицо.

— А ты сможешь?..

— Да, — он понял, о чем спрашивает Спок. «Ты подождешь?» Невыносимое наслаждение опаляло нервные окончания, он был близок к оргазму. Когда разрядка наконец наступит, она будет почти мучительной, но сейчас… — Я подожду, — Его переполняло желание - ни для чего другого места в его теле не осталось.

Он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Спок тянется через его голову за любрикантом. Глубоко вздохнув пару раз, он постарался расслабиться. Вулканец дышал часто и прерывисто, и Кирк понимал, что любовнику не хватит выдержки тщательно его подготовить. Но это ерунда. Он не хотел, чтобы Спок снова беспокоился о том, что сделает ему больно.

Несколько секунд спустя Кирк открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Спок устроился у него между ног и внимательно его рассматривает. Глаза вулканца сияли. Смутившись от этого неприкрытого восхищения, Кирк опустил взгляд… чтобы увидеть то, что заставило его самого восхищенно выдохнуть.

_Он будет во мне_.

О господи.

Спок невесомо коснулся нежной кожи на внутренней стороне его бедра. «Ты уверен?» — взглядом спросил он.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Кирк и согнул ноги в коленях, демонстрируя свою готовность. Он чувствовал себя так же, как и прошлой ночью — немного напуганным, но его это не беспокоило. Спок сделает все правильно.

Спок слегка дрожал, силясь сохранить контроль, но скользкие пальцы касались Кирка нежно, осторожно, и это ощущение было совсем другим, хоть и не менее возбуждающим.

— О господи, как это хорошо. Как хорошо, — неожиданно осознав, что больше не может выносить собственной незавершенности, он поторопил вулканца: — Сейчас, Спок.

В одно мгновение Спок оказался сверху, прижимаясь к человеку всем своим сильным гибким телом. Кирк развел ноги шире, стараясь не напрягаться, не ждать боли, но получалось не очень. Отчего-то без наручников, без приказов Спока было куда страшнее. Отдаться самому труднее, чем сдаться, когда тебя берут силой. Но он желал этого и был готов испытать боль, чтобы получить желаемое. Гладкая скользкая головка вулканского члена коснулась его, и Кирк набрал полную грудь воздуха, ожидая продолжения и страшась его.

Но вместо того, чтобы толкнуться внутрь, Спок остановился, тяжело навалился на бедра Кирка, и протянул руку к его лицу.

На мгновение все замерло, а потом Кирк ощутил прикосновение свежего ветра, увидел яркое зарево. И раздался голос, проникающий в самую его суть.

_— Светлый мой._

_— Спок?_

_— Сейчас. Любовь. Ты._

Самообладание рассыпалось прахом, Кирк лишился способности связно мыслить и знал, что Спок тоже дошёл до предела.

_— Войди в меня._

_— Да. В тебя…_

Глухо застонав, Спок толкнулся, и Кирк ощутил, что открывается, легко принимает его в себя — благодаря пальцам на лице, благодаря любви. Боли не было. Когда Спок вошел в него, он ощутил свои собственные жар, тесноту, гладкость, а когда Спок наконец кончил, мощные волны освобождения, удовольствия тоже показались Кирку своими собственными, и они принадлежали ему.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— Джим?

Некоторое время Кирк безуспешно пытался оторвать голову от подушки.

— А? — наконец сумел отозваться он, решив, что и так сойдет.

Ответом ему была тишина.

— В чем дело, Спок?

— Все в порядке, — невнятно отозвался вулканец откуда-то слева. — Я просто проверил.

Кирк обмозговал сказанное. А потом устало ухмыльнулся — на то, чтобы рассмеяться, требовалось слишком много энергии. — Я не каждый раз отключаюсь, знаешь ли.

— М-м-м.

— А вообще я готов поспорить, что ты тоже отключился, — рассудил Кирк. — Просто очнулся первым.

— М-м-м, — придвинувшись к Кирку, Спок теснее прижался к его спине. — Ты этого никогда не узнаешь.

Кирк лежал в полутьме, слушая дыхание вулканца, спиной ощущая мерные движения его грудной клетки. И вдруг он с изумлением осознал, что всего двадцать четыре часа назад его лучший друг и по совместительству старший помощник пришел к нему в каюту, предложил сделать массаж и закончил тем, что связал его и затрахал до потери сознания. Он пока не позволял себе думать про «несмотря ни на что»… про то, что сказал Маккой о гипотетических вулканках. Ни с одним из тех, кого он любил, он не надеялся на «и жили они долго и счастливо», и есть тысяча причин, по которым ему не стоит надеяться на это сейчас.

И все же он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что к его спине и к его сердцу прижимается сама вечность.

— Знаешь, я никогда раньше этого не делал, — наконец проговорил он в тишину каюты. — Ничего из этого.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Спок Кирку в затылок и расслабленно перекинул руку ему через плечо.

Тяжесть в груди исчезла. На какое-то время Кирк снова умолк, пытаясь оценить свою реакцию на ту мысль, что случайно забрела к нему в голову несколько секунд назад.

— А тебе… — начал он, уже погружаясь в сон.

— Что, Джим?

— Ну… тебе… это понравилось? — едва слышно спросил Кирк. — Связывать меня, я имею в виду. Приказывать.

Спок помолчал.

— У тебя есть какие-то сомнения? — наконец отозвался он.

— Ты же меня понял. Тебе… нравится доминировать?

На этот раз Спок замолчал надолго, и у Кирка засосало под ложечкой от вины и смущения. Но потом Спок нежно погладил его волосы.

— Мне понравилось… делать тебе приятно, — тихо сказал он, и человеческое сердце забилось быстрее в ответ на эту вулканскую честность. — Весьма отрадно, что я способен доставить тебе такое удовольствие. Принести такое облегчение.

— Тебе больше не нужно этого делать, — шепотом сказал Кирк. — Если ты не хочешь.

— Джим?

— Да?

— Засыпай. Ты слишком много говоришь.

Кирк оглянулся.

— _Я_ слишком много говорю? — возмутился он.

— Утвердительно.

— А ну-ка послушайте, мистер… Именно _вы_ …

— Джим?

— Что?

— Успокойся. Немедленно.

Это было сказано голосом, не терпящим возражений, требующим подчинения, и на этот раз Кирк услышал в нем темные нотки удовольствия и глубокого удовлетворения.

И тогда он понял, что у него нет причин для беспокойства.   



End file.
